I Never Moved On
by magictrix
Summary: Sequel to Fan from the Future. Louise is back when Jack shows up. Will they pick up where they left off and will Jack include her in his next escapade? JackOC. Pretty please R&R. Before DMC & AWE
1. Unexpected Return

Disclaimer - Once again new story new disclaimer. I own nothing of POTC, it all belongs to the mouse. (Insert funny line about wanted to own Johnny here)

Also for those not in the know, this is a sequel to "_Fan from the Future_", so possibly it may be an idea to read that first if you haven't.

_**I Never Moved On**_

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Return **

Louise looked around her, at first thoughts she considered that she might be hallucinating, or asleep on the train, therefore the only reasonable plan of action was to pinch herself which despite hurting proved it was all real. She slumped down into the sand, which was a feat in itself to slump in heels. She refused to believe it, and she refused to let it all happen again. Wherever she was, and she had her suspicions, she would not allow herself to be here. With that she decided to close her eyes until she was home.

Yet a short attention span meant after ten minutes she was bored with that idea, especially as it seemed to be doing nothing for her. She looked at the scene around her and had a feeling of deja vu. Which was strange as it was just a normal looking beach but still the feeling of being here before was apparent. Louise stood up and made a executive decision, she was going for a walk. Taking off her heels she allowed her feet to sink into the sand with each step, once the panic had subsided she was actually quite at peace walking along the beach, the feel of the breeze, the smell of the sea. She was trying to relax and take it all in, everything from the views to walking off a train into this new setting, one thing she was sure of was she wasn't getting her hopes up.

However had her hopes been high they would have been more than fulfilled with the town she recognised coming into view, "Tortuga" she sighed.

Louise looked into her bag which contained nothing remotely useful here, except maybe Jack's sash which was peeking out from underneath everything, it wasn't so much worth money but was at least from this time. She looked down at herself and considered her options, she looked like a outcast and she assumed that's what she would be after-all she had no money and from her brief inspection of the docks the black pearl, her beacon of hope, was not here. At least it was early morning and the town had it's picturesque charm she had enjoyed what seemed like a lifetime ago. She tried to walk into the town with a sense of decency, but she was forgetting that was just not what Tortuga is about, even in the morning. Within a few minutes a man awakening from his coma like state tried to make a grab for her skirt. She half ran her way into the nearest bar, with a deep breath and hoping for a spot of luck.

_2 months and 4 days pass_

Louise sat at the bar, she could see the sun was almost set which meant only one thing. In about an hour the place would be packed full of people ready to drink themselves stupid. At least she had come to realise that even here there could be a monotone, everyday had been the same for her, get up, clean the bar, serve the drinks, sleep. Of course she had been grateful to the fact that she had found a job without having to sell herself, something many girls seemed to lower themselves to in this town.

Another thing about her time here was that everyday had passed without a sighting of the pearl, she had almost given up on it or at least she had given up on needing to be rescued from Tortuga, after all she practically fit in, practically being the key word. She had a job which provided her with a room upstairs and a small wage, and her boss seemed to like her. Maria was a tall half Spanish, half English woman who oozed confidence. She was owned the bar, the rooms above it and she made a hefty income from the girls who worked for her. For some reason she had taken a liking to Louise, which was more than she could say for some of the other girls. A few spoke to Louise and made the effort to be welcoming but most of them saw her as the stubborn girl who thought herself too good to do their 'kind' of work. One of the few who had talked to her was Clara, who sat with Louise helping her to get ready for the evening rush.

"And then he said I should help him out a little more, I couldn't have done more if I'd tried!", Clara finished one of her sordid stories with a smile as Louise laughed. Clara was always good for a laugh, she was an outrageous person who seemed larger than life when really she was shortish and had a small frame. Louise dropped her cloth as they spoke and was picking it up as she saw a crimson blur rushed past her.

"Afternoon Scarlet", Louise acted polite not that Scarlet had ever struck up a conversation. She made a small huffing noise on her way to the door.

Clara shouted after her, "where ye off to?".

Scarlet turned briefly, seething "he's back".

Louise couldn't have been less interested at what one of Scarlet's many customers had annoyed her this time. She was a very 'emotional person' as Lousie put it and it seemed that she was always angry with someone. Clara turned to Lousie with a big smile on her face, grabbing her hand she dragged her in the direction Scarlet had taken.

"What's going on?".

Clara looked giddy, "you do realise who she means right?".

Louise just shook her head, Clara tutted. "Sparrow, he's back which means she's going to go mad at him, definitely not worth missing", she added a wink.

Louise stopped trying to process the current situation, "you mean captain Jack Sparrow?".

"Yeah, why you know him?"

Louise grinned, the kind of cheeky grin she hadn't used in years, "yeah I do actually".

Clara grabbed her hand again and continued to lead the way while making a "it's like that is it?" joke.

Louise couldn't believe what was happening, she was about to see him again, Jack. The man who's sash she carried everywhere, the man she had obsessed over for the last two years. Here she was dressed in a simple dress borrowed from Maria, hair slightly askew, on what had become a normal day for her and out of nowhere he was back. Upon consideration a panic attack sounded like a good idea but Clara didn't seem ready to let her stop again. They rounded a corner and at first all they saw was Scarlet's wild red hair but sure enough Jack Sparrow was currently whispering what looked like sweet nothings in her ear.

Clara looked deflated, "dam we missed it", her face seemed let down but when her gaze returned to Louise again she nudged her, "well go on then say hello at least".

Louise stood frozen for a few seconds before blurting out the first thing that popped to mind, "I see you got a new sash". The sentence fell from her mouth of it's own accord and instantly she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, she commented on his sash?

Jack stopped whatever he was saying to Scarlet. He turned slowly, as if all for effect and while it was mostly unnoticeable one of his hands was actually shaking. He looked at her with nothing less than disbelief, a feeling she was vaguely familiar with.

"Hi Jack", she smiled meekly. Of all the times she had imagined seeing Jack again this was not one she envisioned and the look on his face wasn't making her feel anymore comfortable, as well as the fact that he was yet to say anything.

Louise, who wasn't normally a nervous person noticed her palms were clammy and within seconds she chickened out, "Well okay I'm going to..." she trailed off and began backing away towards Clara who was herself trying to exit the awkward situation. Almost a blur she started a sprint back towards the pub.

Scarlet placed a hand on her hip unimpressed, "what was all that about?"

Jack's mouth was still hanging open except now he was opening and closing it repeatedly just without any sound coming out.

"You're impossible Sparrow" she huffed before walking off, he grabbed her arm.

"Was that...?", he asked as if expecting Scarlet to know about their past.

Scarlet raised a curious eyebrow, "Louise? She just serves drinks for Maria". He couldn't handle it, Louise was back and working in Tortuga of all places.

It felt strange to be in a situation he didn't know how to handle but as Scarlet gave up and left he allowed it to wash over him, "she's back" he whispered.

Back behind the bar Louise began taking orders, she had wasted no time in busying herself.

Clara ran in and caught her breath, "what was that about?".

Louise acted as if nothing had happened, "huh?".

"You, Sparrow, that thing back there", she jumped in front of Louise not allowing her to get past.

"It was nothing, honestly, I've got to get back to work".

Clara watched as Louise swept whatever issues she had under the carpet, talking merrily with the regulars she seemed completely normal so as Jack made his way into the bar she couldn't help but wonder where Louise would run now.

She snuck up on her and said in a taunting voice, "so you won't mind that he just walked in then?".

Louise clammed up again as she looked over and saw him standing by the doorway, eyes scanning the room. She ignored the man sitting to her right demanding another ale, she just watched as he caught her eye and grinned. That was her Jack Sparrow.

However she just didn't know what to do, so as she saw Maria make her way over to him, she did nothing but watch. Maria made some large gesture of welcome to Jack who graciously accepted it. She lead him over to a booth in the corner and began chatting with him, Louise couldn't take her eyes off them, Clara noticed and filled a few customers drinks for her.

"So Jack what can I do ye for? I'm assuming Scarlet's angry with you tonight", Maria had a look of knowing too much for her own good.

"Yes but that's not why I'm here".

Maria looked surprised, "oh?".

"I need to speak to someone currently in your employment" he stated formally, she almost laughed. Some people called Jack Sparrow eccentric she just enjoyed the ride.

"And who would that be Jack?", she asked just as regally.

He nodded his head in Louise's direction.

Maria followed his gaze and shook her head, "no Jack she's not for sale".

He feigned insult, pressing a hand to his chest he said, "on me honor all I want is a word".

She got up jokingly questioning a pirate's honor as she walked over to Louise and told her he wanted a word, adding "watch out for that one". Ignoring Maria's comment she made her way over to the table, she could almost imagine watching this from someone else's view, like it wasn't her about to sit with Jack.

"So hey Jack" she smiled as she sat down. He took a moment to look her up and down, much as he had done the first time he met her. He still was in a state of shock at seeing her but he was more overwhelmed with the need to talk to her again. He noted that she seemed less shocked at the whole being back from the future thing.

"So luv I take it ye've been back a while?", he asked ceremoniously tipping his hat to Clara as she brought over two drinks.

Louise grinned at Jack, how good it felt to grin at Jack again, "about 2 months".

He almost choked, "2 months?".

She nodded looking at her surroundings, the closest thing she had to a home here in Tortuga was this bar and yet she knew in a heartbeat she'd give it all up if he just asked her to go away with him.

"2 years Jack, 2 long years. You must of been up to something while I was gone?" she caught his eye again and knew that he was itching to tell her so many stories, he always was a storyteller. She felt a kind of strange ease between them, like the time had dissolved away into nothing but yet he was holding back and she suspected unconsciously she may have been too.

He leaned back and rested his feet on the table, "well darling ye know me, I get around".

Scarlet chose this moment to walk in with a rather clean looking sailor, Louise felt a pang of jealousy just looking at her and thinking of Jack, "I know you do".

She forced the feeling away, this was not the time to be jealous of the girls Jack pays. She replaced it with a more pressing question which she asked as she leaned in closer to him teasingly, "but do tell me Jack, as I'm just dying to know what's your latest adventure?".

--_Authors Notes--_

I was debating the reunion for the second chapter but to be honest I didn't want to hold out on you all :) aren't I kind? I'm really looking forward to this fresh start and for those of you who were left with your romantic sides unfulfilled in the last story I promise you warm fuzzy feelings eventually. Anyway I hope you like it, and as per usual a review never goes amiss. Thanks to all of you that join me from my first story and to all you new readers, hello! I've had a busy weekend so it wasn't up yesterday but I wanted to get this started this weekend. Enjoy.


	2. Making the Move

**Chapter 2 - Making the Move**

Jack smiled, now she was talking. As it happened he was in the middle of a little trip and Tortuga happened to be a stop over. Louise waited patiently for him to tell her and it was on the tip of his tongue but he wondered what would happen next? It wasn't everyday he sat in a bar talking to a woman he watched disappear over 2 years ago. Then again Jack had always got himself into what some might consider strange situations and somehow they always worked out. Louise being one of the few that didn't. There had been so much left to say to her and yet now he was debating the pros and cons of telling her his next adventure, as if he didn't trust her. 'Then again' a tiny voice in his head popped up, 'it's been 2 years, who knows who she is now?'. He batted the voice away, there were some things that just didn't change and some things that did. The question of trusting Louise was one of the first.

"Just so 'appens I am on me way to Curaçao, I've 'eard about a very interesting item there".

Louise was intrigued but didn't pry, there was surely more important things to talk about after so long. But after Jack finished a eery silence feel between them which neither of them seemed to want to break. Eventually though it was becoming embarrassing so they both decided to talk, at the same time, over each other.

"Ladies first" he held out a hand for her to continue.

"Oh well I guess...I was going to ask about everyone, how are they all?", if he had expected something else he didn't show his surprise at her question.

"Same as ever, some left, some joined. Ana left the crew for a man in New York".

Now it was Louise's turn to almost choke, "she left for a man?". The shock on her face was evident but then again Ana didn't seem the relationship type.

"Yep, well after she met him and you know she'd seen everything that'd 'appened to...", he wanted to say 'us' but at the same time he didn't want to make it awkward, unfortunately he didn't have a choice as just starting the sentence left a icy tint on the conversation.

She nodded knowingly, "good for her". It came out as not much more than a whisper and he barely heard it over the noise of the slowly filling bar.

She looked around the room and he was sure she was welling up, "well Jack I've really gotta get back to work, the rum won't pour itself". She forced a laugh and that's exactly what it seemed forced. He tried to find a way to make her stay without seeming desperate but his mind hit a blank, he watched her get up and mentally compose herself.

"So can I get you another?".

He looked down at his drink which was only half empty and nodded, "aye".

Watching her he wanted to kick himself. 'Just tell her, tell her you missed her, you still do', he wanted to but making a move like that was not a everyday occurrence for Jack and he had only just been reunited with her 10 minutes ago.

Louise meanwhile was also considering the possibility of admitting to him how much she had thought about him, how hard she had tried to get back to him. It was so awkward, picking up where one left off. Especially when they hadn't exactly left it neatly.

"I don't believe it", she was interrupted by a surprised voice behind her and as she turned to take Jack his drink she saw Danny.

She almost dropped the rum, before letting out a surprised "ha" and trapping him in a hug. Then stopping she realised her meeting with Jack hadn't been this easy and it was then it dawned on her Jack might be watching this, not that she had planned it to be revenge but in retrospect he had been in Scarlets arms when she found him.

"Danny I've missed you so much", she squeezed him once more before stepping back to get a good look at him. Did she just tell him she missed him? Why couldn't she tell Jack that? Well that was obvious, things between her and Jack were a lot more 'complicated'.

He smiled, he still had the same boyish grin and floppy hair that made him seem younger than he was but there was definitely a feeling of maturity about him now, more so than before. "Well it's a surprise to see ye but a good surprise at that".

"Is that your way of telling me you missed me too?" she asked to which he just shrugged.

"How did ye know I was want a rum?", she looked at the drink in her hand and frowned briefly.

"Oh god no, this is for Jack", she walked back to the table with the drink seeming more at ease since seeing Danny. This only annoyed Jack, he had always wondered about why she was so close to Danny and the only answer he could come up with was they were about the same age. Danny followed her and sat down with Jack, obviously not realising the intense yet mostly silent conversation he was splitting up.

Clara was on the prowl for a man who interested her tonight but each time she passed Louise she sang the words "go talk to him". Louise wanted to, but it had been so long. Time had created a large barrier and she wondered who would break it.

"How many times will I have to tell you to go talk to him?", Clara broke Louise out of her thoughts.

She looked at him again, "once more probably".

Suddenly struck by inspiration Clara lit up like a light, "I've got an idea, why not casually hint about your night off".

"No, I'm not going to embarrass myself".

Clara smiled evilly, "if you won't, I will" and she started to maneuver herself over to the table. If Louise had moved fast to get back to the bar earlier it was no comparison to how fast she moved now, all the while her brain was considering the least crazy way to stop her, tackle her to the floor or get to Jack first.

She took the second option as she pounced onto a chair before Clara sat down and said, "Ignorewhatevershesaysitsallrubbish". It sounded even stranger to Jack and Danny who were both drinking.

"Slow down luv", Jack said making some hand movements that she supposed were meant to represent the slowing down of time but looked more like he trying to mimic a fish's fin with his hand.

Clara came up behind Louise, "she was just going to say she's got a night off work at the end of the week". Clara knew Louise would kill her but right now the heat rising in her cheeks was enough to satisfy Clara's interfering side before she walked away as if it was a passing comment.

Jack frowned while Danny seemed to have remembered something "Tis a shame, we're leaving tomorrow, only stopped for supplies". Her heart sank as Danny said that, Jack hadn't told her that he was leaving tomorrow. She wondered if it made any difference as it was painfully obvious nothing was going to happen anytime soon, not with them both too proud to make the first move.

"Can I get you another drink?", she forced a smile at them and neither seemed to notice the mood behind it, and then she realized what they had become, ordinary customers.

Both of them nodded, "aye".

She smiled and continued the night without so much as a glance at Jack, looking at her feet or the ceiling as she refilled their drinks. Jack noticed her change in behavior but she kept herself so busy he never had a chance to stop and question her. Eventually the crowds began to thin, most of the women were upstairs with their customers, the men who were drunk now roamed the streets and only 15 or so people remained, 3 of whom Louise suspected were asleep.

"Oi closing time!" she shouted from behind the bar. On cue the 3 men opened their eyes as if they had only been closed for a second, she started shooing them out the door along with the rest.

"Come on Jim" she patted one man's shoulder who looked up at her silently begging for another drink. She smiled, "nope, we're closed, it's time for you to get home".

He trudged to the door with the others, save one.

Jack sat half bathed in the shadows watching her drunkenly. He had spent the whole evening watching her and now it seemed he had her to himself.

"Finally", he commented as he moved towards her. She put a hand on his chest and smiled softly.

"Jack I think you're drunk"

He laughed and she couldn't help but smile, as she remembered it it had been her who needed help walking while drunk.

He placed a finger to the heavens, "I think...I think I need another urm". He rested the same finger on his chin thoughtfully, he knew that sentence had gone wrong somewhere.

"What rummy wants another urm?" she giggled, "come on captain I believe you have a crew to command in the morning".

He looked at her with child like eyes, "you're pretty" he added before allowing her to lead him back to the pearl, every so often she'd glance at him. A faraway look in his eyes, humming a old sea chanty or talking odd words here and there, she didn't know even Jack had his limit on rum. Once at the pearl Louise stopped for a second at the gangplank. It was like crossing the threshold to a past she never thought she'd live again but on deck she saw Riley on watch, asleep and considered the possibility that some things stand the test of time.

As quietly as heaving drunken pirate would allow her to be she took Jack to his cabin and laid him in bed. His eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow and she took a moment to admire his cabin again, the dark wood, the smell of the pearl and finally the man that is captain Jack Sparrow. Closing the door behind her and smiling into the night she left him with three words.

"Sweet dreams Jack".

--_Authors Notes--_

My excuse for this chapter was it was one of those middle ones. The kind of chapter that is there to connect A to B. Or at least that's my excuse ;) Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. All those of you who were with me through "_Fan from the Future" _thank you for reading this next installment. All those new readers who have taken the time to read my first one and then this and then reviewed, also thank you to you. Really just thanks for everyone's support, it's really great and whenever I consider finishing the chapter the next morning that's usually when a new review gets delivered to my inbox so they really keep me going sometimes. Hope you like and I'll try to get Chap 3 up this weekend.


	3. All in Her Head

**Chapter 3 - All in Her Head**

"You up yet?", Clara's voice trailed through the door sounding slightly frustrated. Louise sat up and had the feeling she was forgetting something, it was definitely important.

"I asked you if you were awake?" this was followed by a banging of fists.

Louise eyed the door with contempt, she hated being woken up, "yes I'm up already, so shut it".

For some reason she heard a laugh from the other side, "I take it you've forgotten who's leaving this morning".

Lousie has forgotten, it had almost been a dream seeing him again, or at least surreal. She tripped over the blanket lying half off the bed as she tried to get up, cursing she began getting ready, she would not miss him. As determined as she was though it was almost midday.

Jack oversaw the final preparations to leave, checking everything they needed was in stock he looked at Tortuga, yet his mind was focused on one person. Why hadn't he just asked her to come?

He heard a nervous shuffling behind him, "captain?".

"Aye" he replied to Gibbs.

"Danny said something about seeing Miss Roberts", Jack nodded. "Seems to me you've waited a long time to see 'er again but 'ere you are leaving without 'er".

Jack's eyes must have gone some way to bugging out of his head, Gibbs just gave good advice, advice he could listen to without feeling the need to hit him with something heavy.

"But if ye were asking me I'd say it's awful bad luck 'er being back from wherever it was she went", Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Gibbs mate ye almost 'ad me fooled" he said before making a large scene about walking down the gangplank and purposefully back into town.

Maria tutted at Louise, "you do realise who you're worrying about?". She may have liked Jack but she cared about Louise.

Louise nodded, "yes I do".

"Sparrow is special, yes but he's still just a man".

Louise turned to her and grinned at one of the few people who had shown her sympathy when she first arrived in Tortuga. "Jack is more than a man, he's..." she sighed almost as if drifting off into another world, "he's captain Jack Sparrow".

Scarlet laughed shrilly as she listened to this, "you need your head checked. Sparrow is only good for one thing, and anyway I saw the last of his crew leaving town about an hour ago".

Louise looked worried, he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye would he? She knew deep down she wanted to go with him but if she had to settle for being another girl in another port she would, for Jack. But he couldn't have left yet, it wasn't possible. She ran from the bar searching as if he was going to be leaning by a wall waiting for her, yet he wasn't.

Tortuga was slowly waking from yet another loud, drunken night and it wasn't hard to spot anyone this time of day. She ran until she got to the docks, taking one glance she stopped and just stared. He had left.

She closed her eyes and remembered the night before, going back on the pearl, putting Jack to bed. She had felt at home. She heard his voice, she had heard it so often in her head over the last 2 years that it seemed normal, Louise thought it was the only thing keeping her sane sometimes. At least she considered hearing Jack's voice in her head sane.

"_Did ye really think I'd leave without you?"_

She felt a small smile form on her lips as she whispered her reply into the breeze, "yes".

"_Then you're crazy"._

"Not as crazy as you Jack".

She felt his kiss against her lips, like it was yesterday. The touch of his hand as it lightly traced up the back of her neck, the way his lips seemed to fit hers perfectly. It was so real, a little too real. Louise opened her eyes slowly as if expecting thin air but upon seeing Jack she broke from his embrace and stared at him like he was a ghost. He looked confused at her sudden surprise, he had spoken to her first.

"You're here?", she asked still in a state of shock.

He chuckled, "well yes it seems I'm short a crew-member and I couldn't leave without her".

Her eyes were as wide as plates, he had asked her to come with him. She threw her arms around him wanting to never let him go, but as she did she asked "where's the pearl?".

He raised a eyebrow as he brought a hand up to her chin and turned her head ever so slightly to the left where her gaze was met with large black sails. Relief and a feeling of stupidity washed over her all at once, but there were more important things to think about like Jack, the pearl and that kiss.

"I can't believe you're just up and going", Clara was helping Louise to pack the few possessions she had in her room. It wasn't really a two person job but apparently time with Lousie was a precious commodity now. They carried the bag downstairs where Maria was waiting with crossed arms and a face of disapproval. She stood in front of Louise like a towering figure before opening her arms and hugging Louise. It was the kind of hug a mother gives to a daughter and Louise couldn't help but think of home, which was steadily moving further into the back of her mind with each day.

"You'll always have a place here, no matter what", Maria said looking into the face of another barmaid she had helped survive Tortuga.

"No she won't" was all Louise heard from a familiar voice upstairs.

Maria shouted loudly back, "yes she will".

Scarlet stuck her head through the doorway leading upstairs, "well she won't have a room, I always did like the view from her window". However as she felt a stare from Maria she quickly retreated back upstairs out of sight.

After her goodbyes to everyone Louise took one last look at her uniform Tortuga life and smiled from ear to ear, she was all the more closer to the pearl, the sea, the crew and Jack. And once she got to the pearl she marched up the gangplank feeling all the more herself. Something about the ship and the life she led at sea made Louise what she was the last time and when she left she lost it for too long. Here she was though the Louise she had always been deep down, she had almost forgotten about the rest of the crew who other than Gibbs and Danny were looking at her like she was some sort of sea monster. Obviously nobody had told them and since the last time she had seen the majority of them she had been part of a ritual that had sent her back to her own time, well even thinking about it was enough to make some scoff, apparently though it made pirates scared.

"Hey" was all she managed to say, luckily Danny came jogging over and took her bag.

"I'll put this in your room", he winked before walking off again. This left her with many questions but mainly she wanted to see a not so shocked face so she went to reacquaint herself with one of the most superstitious men she had ever met.

"Hi Gibbs, I take it someone told you I was here", he smiled politely as ever, it was good to know she was ok but in all honesty all he saw was a mess of bad luck.

"Aye, well that and Jack's been in a better mood than I've seen 'im in for many a month".

She blushed at this and then cringed because she had blushed. Gibbs watched her with a slight smile, she seemed stranger than before but Louise had always been a little different, even from Ana.

Louise frowned under his gaze and quickly tried to excuse herself, "well I'm going to...unpack and..."

"Just don't be bringing any bad luck upon us eh?".

"I'll try but no promises, I'm only a woman after all", Gibbs laughed at this knowing it was more than his life was worth to agree but silently he concurred.

Louise walked the familiar planks of the ship on her way to her cabin, walking in she felt more at home than she had in the longest time. Everything was as she remembered it, except now she had a bag of dresses to unpack, she wondered if the stares had been because of the dress she was wearing and not her usual trousers and shirt but she knew better, pirates just held too much much in myths and legends.

As she finished up she tripped over a familiar sight, her old bag. It was covered in dust and looked like any leather bag would look after 2 years on a pirate ship.

"What are you doing here?" she asked to the inanimate object. It wasn't so much why was it still onboard as she figured it would be after she woke up in the cinema without it, it was more why hadn't it been moved in 2 years.

"He never came in 'ere, and he wouldn't let anyone else", Danny stood in the doorway looking at Louise, a face he hadn't seen in so long but that seemed to familiar. He'd missed her, it wasn't very often you found someone on board a pirate ship to talk to like they did.

She picked up the bag blowing off some of the dust, "why?".

"Because he didn't want to accept you'd gone, he always 'oped you'd come back", already it amazed Louise at how much he had grown up, and she supposed she had too.

She looked at him with pained eyes, "really?" she asked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "aye". She couldn't believe he had been that effected by it, somehow she had just imagined Jack to go back to normal life, before her.

"Eventually he got back to as normal as he ever is but it was always with 'im". She held a breath, Jack had been hurting as much as her, it seemed impossible and yet it made sense. She had to see him, talk to him, but Danny left his hand on her shoulder.

"A lot of us were 'urt when ye left", she looked at him confusedly, did he mean what it sounded like he meant? "I really thought about everything after that, and I realised I...", he looked sincerely into her eyes "I love you".

--_Authors Notes_--

I decided on that about 2 seconds before I wrote it and now I love it. I guess I kind of wish I had taken the Danny/Louise/Jack triangle further in the first one but I cut it off quite quick-ish. Well two years on and Danny has done some thinking it seems. I'm quite shocked I actually wrote that but I've now got some nice ideas for where I'll take this. Anyway hoped you liked the chapter, I just wanted to get Louise out of Tortuga already, and Jack just had to ask her to go. I almost made it a plot twist that he didn't and he left without her but I just couldn't do it. Thanks to my fabulous reviewers and both this and the first one are now in a C2, and a great one at that so that put a big smile on my face :)


	4. Double Trouble

**Chapter 4 - Double Trouble**

Danny had never told a woman that he loved her. Any time that he had spent with women was usually the serving girls and wenches of whatever port they were in. So he didn't know what to expect but Louise's reaction was somewhat of a concern. She had a mix of horrified confusion on her face and he just stood there smiling in a kind of hopeful way.

"You're not in love with me", denial seemed like the best course of action.

He took a step towards her, she created a barrier between them with her hands.

He looked into her eyes sincerely, "I am, I've never told anyone so much abou' me and I know everything about ye". She really didn't know how to handle this, Danny looked so, well there was no other word for it, he looked desperate. Desperate for her to say it back, for her to accept it.

"If you know everything about me you know how I feel abut Jack", she didn't want to hurt him but if she had to at least she could make it quick.

"I know no woman will ever make 'im settle down".

She kept eye contact with him but something about her was unconsciously defensive, "I'd never ask Jack to leave the pearl, it's his home"

"I meant with one woman". She blushed briefly embarrassed but wondering, Danny probably knew more about Jack than she did, in truth how much did she know about Jack between a few films and the 3 weeks she had spent with him?

"He doesn't know ye like I do, he doesn't love ye like I do", she threw his hand from her shoulder and shook her head to herself. She had spent so long obsessing over Jack she had never really considered that maybe he wasn't perfect for her, he was after-all a pirate. Her mind was clouded, the last thing she needed.

"Danny?".

His hopes were building, "aye?"

She turned back to her old bag sitting on the bed, "get out". He opened his mouth to protest but she followed it up with, "just go already".

Jack cared about her, at least she believed he did and Danny came in here, unloaded a bundle of pent up emotion and made her doubt him, she couldn't have it. Yet as Danny left she knew the annoying questions the conversation had created wouldn't go away, eventually she would crack and ask Jack every one of them.

Danny stopped before leaving, "I'm not giving up, I love ye and that won't change".

She sighed, the one pirate who was bold enough to say those words and it was the wrong one. Or at least, he might be the wrong one.

Jack whistled to himself as he stood at the helm, Gibbs had told him Louise had gone to her cabin and now everything was accounted for they had left Tortuga. He stood looking out to the open seas, the pearl beneath him, Louise back where she should be and calm sailing ahead. Everything seemed to be just right for once. Although it wasn't long before he was growing weary of the helm, he wanted to see Louise and after 2 years he thought he had the right to want to be around her, talk to her, kiss her. Calling Gibbs to take charge he gave him a wink and started towards her cabin. He knocked on the door rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited for an answer.

"Who is it?", she sounded frustrated.

He scratched his chin leaving enough of a pause for dramatic effect, "tis Jack luv".

The door opened and when she had confirmed that it was indeed Jack she fully opened the door allowing him in, then with a quick glance around the corridor she snapped the door shut. Louise turned back to him, greeted with a questioning glance, she just smiled innocently.

"What?"

He twiddled his thumbs, again rocking back and forth "oh nothing luv". He began lazily looking about the room while his mind reacquainted itself with memories of that time long ago.

"So what brings you here to disrupt my unpacking?" she asked grinning, he looked around and saw that she was finished.

"Just thought I'd come for a chat darling", she watched him move as he spoke, the way his fingers twitched whether they were by his side or making a gesture in the air, the way his lips half opened once he finished talking as if he always had more to say, how every muscle in his body seemed ready for anything. She wanted to slap herself, how had she ever doubted her feelings for him.

She took a step towards him closing the space between them, "what? just to talk?". He smiled in the way only he could, and she melted into his arms. Louise had been confused for too long, being with him made her happy. She smiled more when he was around, she laughed more and above all else she forgot the world, it was only ever him she saw. Danny and other nagging thoughts just faded away when she was with Jack.

"You okay luv?" he asked as his hand made circles on her back, he had watched her closely as she had just stood with a blank stare on her face.

She looked up at him smiling confidently, "never better" she replied as she locked lips with him.

Meanwhile Danny sat in the crows nest arguably one of his favorite places. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Thinking back he tried to remember when he realised he loved her, was it after she left? When she came back? Or had he loved her all along, ever since she first placed her trust in him and shared her feelings with him? He felt strange spending so long thinking about feelings and love but he couldn't deny how he felt, something about Louise had him enchanted while at the same time his feelings for her did not feel like a unusual mystical thing but incredibly natural since he knew her so well. Of course she had been right, knowing her he also knew she had been victim to the Jack Sparrow charm. There was no doubt Danny respected his captain, he was a good man and a good pirate but he questioned his suitability for Louise, he didn't want to watch him break her heart. Fidgeting about he became consumed with possible ideas to sabotage her feelings for him, he loved her but a more selfish, arguably pirate, part of him was not prepared to let her go.

Jack made sure he was the first into the galley that evening, Louise had insisted she start her duties straight away. She had told him she couldn't stand eating the normal 'slop' the crew lived on but secretly she just couldn't wait to get back into a routine aboard, she wanted to be useful. He watched her for a few moments as she checked the food was properly cooked, she obviously hadn't heard him come in, he could be quite stealthy when he felt the need.

Sneaking up behind her, he leaned his head inches away from her ear and whispered, "boo".

She screamed and jumped forward, turning angrily she looked furiously at him. She hit him hard on the chest but there was a hint of a grin on her face, "you are evil".

"What? Ol' Jack? Never", he swooped over to a table as the crew began filing in, either they had heard her screams or just expected the food to be ready, either way Louise busied herself. However she stopped briefly when Danny walked in giving her what could only be described as a cocky knowing wink, she watched him as he sat a seat away from Jack. She felt a involuntarily shudder and she wondered if the pearl had a hole in which she could crawl into and die. Surely Danny wouldn't saw anything, he wasn't stupid. After what seemed like a lifetime of stolen glances over to them she finally joined them taking the empty seat in between.

"Excellent food luv, I'm glad you're back", Jack lowered his voice, "and not just for the cooking". She smiled at him nervously, she couldn't help but check to see if Danny was listening which it seemed like he wasn't. Louise wondered how good of an actor he was.

Jack might have questioned why Louise seemed so focused on Danny but he had learnt that lesson once before, accusing Louise because he was jealous had only lead to arguments and what he remembered as a stern talking to from Ana. So he shook it off, they were friends after all and she had probably missed him, little did he know it was one time when showing a little bit of suspicion was justified.

--_Authors Notes_--

There's no excuse for it, I know I haven't updated in forever. However please allow me to amuse you with my excuses anyway. Well basically I've been on holiday the last two weeks which I would have mentioned expect I did not foresee the technological difficulties I would experience beforehand which involved my laptop charger creating billows of smoke whenever I used it. Essentially I was devoid of my laptop while I spoke to technical type people and waited for a new charger to be delivered. So basically I'm blaming the computer. It seems like forever now since I've written anything and I've tried to weave this chapter from my handwritten notes which are on anything from a restaurant napkin to being written on the corners of bank statements :S That's also why it's shorter than usual, I'm kind of getting the odd ideas from my downtime out of the way. Anyway before I write a essay, I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed the story over the unmentionable amount of time and I'm going to try and keep on top of my updates from now on, as long as technology doesn't fail me again.


	5. Stormy Weather

**Chapter 5 - Stormy Weather**

Dinner was horrific for Louise, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What made it worse if possible was Jack seemed oblivious to it all, occasionally teasing Louise or telling her some important thing from the last two years in which she might be interested. She laughed, smiled and acted normal but she spent the entire time worrying over how to handle the 'Danny fiasco' as she had now labeled it in her head, sure 'Danny disaster' had more of a ring to it and she liked the alliteration but it wasn't quite a disaster, yet.

"You're quiet tonight luv", Jack commented as she sat swirling her rum around just watching the smooth motion it made.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm just, well I can't believe I'm here", the lie seemed effective enough. Well it was partially true, she couldn't believe it but that wasn't why she was so quiet.

He watched her expression trying to judge her thoughts apparently satisfied he just grinned, "aye, I don't think the rest of the crew can either".

She had been getting funny looks all day, not quite as show stopping as when she first came aboard but every so often she would see a stark glance in her direction or someone would try to ward off the 'bad luck' she represented when they didn't think she was looking. It half made her smile, especially now she actually knew what they meant by it, all that research over the years had paid off.

"What can I say? They clearly missed me" she grinned at Riley who's face turned a whiter shade of pale before turning away, it would obviously be a while before they got over the whole 'back from the future' thing. It had bothered Jack all night to know what had been playing on her mind, she had tried to hide it but every so often he noticed she was distracted.

He looked at her sincerely, his voice dropped slightly so that the conversation was between just the two of them and she could see something in him, some repressed emotions, "some of us missed ye more than others darling".

This might have been quite a sincere moment but they were interrupted by Marty who ran into the galley soaked to the skin and bringing pools of water in his trail.

"Capt'n, the storm, it's getting worse than we thought an it only looks worse up ahead".

Jack sprang out of his seat clearly ready of action, barking orders at the men to man their posts. The scraping of wood on wood screeched through the room as the crew bolted out. Jack strode towards the door, stopping he turned around almost pleading, "Luv could ye...?"

"...go to my room and stay put?" she sighed, Louise knew she had no idea about sailing and would be no help but it seemed all to often Jack banished her to her room when the going got tough.

He winked knowing her frustration, "well that and make sure me rum is safe".

Not expecting it she let out a loud unexpected laugh that followed Jack as he ran to the deck. Still laughing on the inside she secured the rum and went to her room, as she did she noticed how temperamental the ship became.

She sat with the rocking of the ship once again bored. Laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes.

Louise had always been a deep sleeper but even falling onto a hard floor woke her, as well as the fact that she wasn't fully asleep yet, although the light rocking had helped. However now lying on the floor she realised that it was now more than a mild motion now. She stood up and brushed herself off and then rubbed her head.

Standing by the window, the small salt encrusted hole in her room that on the right day let in the perfect amount of light she attempted to look out, but with the storm her room was dark and seemed to mirror the weather outside, cloudy and grey. What made it worse was the violent rocking of the ship, even when in battle the pearl had never been this shaky. Everything in the room, including her bed moved slightly with each motion. She dodged them as best she could but they were shifting more with each wave. Louise couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't stay here and wobble around all night, even if she did it was more than likely she'd be crushed by her bed. Knowing what she had told Jack about staying put made no difference, she just felt as useless as she did when she was in her time or Tortuga. Unsteadily making her way to the door she yanked it open and fell into the corridor, which she found harder to maneuver herself down.

After what seemed like a eternity of picking herself up off the floor she made it to the stairs leading out onto deck. She was instantly drowned by the beating rain and the stairs themselves were slippery, a accident waiting to happen. She crawled up them using her hands to hold on, only slightly slipping once and made it out onto the deck, where she reached for something to steady herself. Finding the railing she tried to see, anyone, but the weather cast a thick blanket over the ship and Louise literally couldn't see past the end of her nose. It amazed her that this storm had come on so suddenly, Jack had mentioned rough weather but surely it wasn't like this all of the time.

Her dress felt heavier around her body and she vowed to change into her trousers and shirt as soon as she had the chance. Suddenly she felt something slam into her leg and bring her to the floor, she screamed profanities at the top of her voice for being knocked down but upon closer inspection the thing turned out to be Riley who got himself up and offered her help. He may have thought she was the bad luck that led them into the storm but still he had knocked her down.

"Thanks" she screamed, but he obviously didn't hear which wasn't surprising with the wind whistling around their heads.

"Where's Ja...?" She asked as he steadied himself and ran off leaving her talking to the rain. Determined to find him she decided to start moving towards the helm's general direction, she didn't even know why she wanted to find him she just knew she needed to. Thunder cracked over head as she timed her movements with those of the rocking deck. But just as quickly as she became confident in her strides, she was brought crashing back down. A unexpected jolt sent her flying across the deck, slamming against the wood she felt a crushing pain in her chest from the impact.

The following wave that hit the pearl sent Louise sliding until she hit what should have been the railings but was now shards of broken wood, grabbing the first bit she reached, she hung on. She could feel herself sliding down the side of the ship, gravity pulling her towards the water and her tight grip no match for the slippery wood. Screaming did nothing as nobody could hear her let alone see her. She stared in horror at the dark abyss below her and looking back to the pearl she tried to pull herself up but the impending wave crashed against ship and in a few seconds, she was gone.

_---Authors Notes---_  
Hey. Right firstly thanks to my reviewers. Secondly it's a short one I know, but I think it works. I've just moved back into university which, besides feeling so great to be back, give me a lot of free time. So regular updates hopefully. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and R&R if you get the chance, thanks.


	6. Lost at Sea

**Chapter 6 - Lost at Sea**

Jack stood at the helm, exhausted but with renewed faith in the pearl. After all that had been some of the most trying weather they had ever faced but coming out of the other end, a little worse for wear but intact all the same, illustrated the power of his ship. Holding the wheel with a glowing pride he looked around the deck silently evaluating the damage. It was nothing that wouldn't last until Curaçao. The majority of the crew were so tired they were in danger of falling asleep where they stood but some had the same pride as Jack. He sent as many as he could to rest but insisted to Gibbs that he wouldn't take a break, not yet anyway.

So consumed with the aftermath of the storm Jack forgot about Louise, but eventually he realised she hadn't come up on deck, something he thought was strange considering it was her first storm, as it were and he would think she'd want to get out of that room. Jack called to Cotton to take over the helm while Cotton's somewhat drenched parrot circled above. It wasn't until he started walking he felt the aches in his muscles, clearly he needed some sleep, but upon inspection of Louise's room all tiredness left him and he didn't know what to do first. He settled for slamming the door so hard one of the hinges snapped.

It wasn't very often that Jack got angry, so angry that furniture had to be weary of him, in fact if anything he was renowned for his cool head. However something in him had snapped, something about again not finding Louise where she should be. Where he had told her to go for her own safety. He stormed into the galley, hoping to find her there cooking without any idea of what's going on. However the empty galley did nothing to calm his mood but the thought of searching the ship for her made him even edgier, so once he had composed himself he went back to the helm and ordered Danny and Cotton to look for her. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep while she was missing he needed one thing, the comforting reassurance of the pearl beneath him.

After a full search of the ship Danny and Cotton returned to Jack, both wondering how he would react.

"Capt'n?" Danny queried.

Jack had become somewhat steely while they were gone, only moving to alter the course, "aye?".

"She's not onboard", it sent a pang through him. There weren't many scenarios for getting off of the ship in the middle of a storm, and he thought he knew the most likely one.

He hung his head, "she...she musta been thrown overboard". Danny knew it was true but he was trying his best to hide the hurt he was feeling from Jack but it seemed the captain of the black pearl was having a hard time hiding his own. Jack stood just staring at the floor.

Gibbs placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "captain ye need to get some sleep". He guided Jack to his cabin, surprised slightly at Jack accepting this. Returning to the helm he sent the crew back to their posts and continued on course to Curaçao, he mumbled a quick word for Louise under his breath wherever she was.

Louise didn't remember much after being swept away from the pearl, nothing concrete except she remembered feelings. She remembered feeling cold, so very cold, she then vividly recalls being yanked around her middle quite violently. Finally she remembered being shaken but not wanting to open her eyes just as she allowed warm unconsciousness to wash over her.

Upon waking enough to make sense of the situation her thoughts turned to the big question of where she was. Nothing made sense after letting go of the pearl and the fact that she was now obviously on another ship just made her want to go back to sleep. However upon looking around she found she was on what could be considered a nicer ship that the pearl, or at least it was a lot cleaner. She also noticed she had been changed out of the dress she had been wearing but now was in some frilly abomination, she assumed it was some sort of nightwear but Louise didn't think she'd even seen that much lace in her grandmothers house. That's when there was a knocking at the door, still sitting up she pulled the covers up to her neck hoping to shield the embarrassing clothing from whoever was there, but as the door opened she considered that it may have been them who put her in this.

"Are you awake miss?", a timid looking woman popped her head around the half open door and smiled warmly at her seeing Louise awake.

"Well miss it seems you've finally had enough sleep, the master will be pleased, he's been ever so keen to talk to you and find out what you were doing floating around in the middle of a storm", she paused finally taking a breath and chuckling slightly, "that little fact has been bothering most of us". She had a thick English accent that boarded on cockney, she wore the simplest of clothes and by the way she shuffled around the room performing odd tasks it was Louise's best guess that she was in fact a maid. Things were beginning to make sense but at the same time she was horrified to realise what kind of ship may have pulled her aboard.

She cleared her throat, testing its ability, "what's your name?".

"Mary, and if it's not too much miss what's yours?", she smiled at Mary who had curtsied as she said her name. Louise wasn't used to being treated so politely or spoken to with such high regard.

"Louise...Roberts" she added quickly, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Near gone 4 days now miss Roberts, you were terribly cold at first and we didn't know if you'd ever wake up but the doctor took a look and you got your colour back after a day or two". Mary continued to move about the room, and as she did Louise noticed how fine the room was, decorated with lavish attention and style she wondered who they thought she was.

"Where are we? What is this ship?".

Mary smiled at Louise in a kind of sympathetic way, "well miss Roberts you're aboard the Bridgewater, we're on our way to Port Royal under the command of Post Captain Giles, he's got important business with the Governor", she beamed as she informed Louise of the ship and its commanding officer, obviously pleased to be working on such a respected vessel.

Louise's face flooded of colour, Port Royal? That was defiantly not on Jack's itinerary, but little did she know it was actually in the opposite direction to Curaçao.

"Something wrong miss Roberts?", Louise shook her head, lost in her thoughts.

Mary patted her hand on Louise's shoulder, "well I best go inform master Giles that you're awake, if you'll excuse me miss Roberts". She stopped at the door after almost walking into it, "oh yes miss, your dress was ruined when we brought you aboard so you may choose any of the gowns we have in the closet, I'll be back soon to help you with the corset miss Rob...".

Louise stopped her holding up her hand, "call me Louise". Mary nodded but blushed at the same time, it was not proper and she surely couldn't do so in front of anyone else of station.

Louise got out of bed , still not comfortable in her surrounding and she couldn't help but ask herself again who exactly did they think she was. She went over to what she assumed was the closet and nearly fainted when she saw what Mary had informed her she could choose to wear. They were all grand, fancy gowns of various colours with intricate designs and small waists. She looked down at her own waist and wondered how it would ever fit her and then as if by some horrific coincidence she remembered the mention of a corset. Louise sat back on the bed and just put her head in her hands, she would give anything to not have to try and squeeze into those dresses.

Mary knocked on the door of Henry Giles, well respected in London he was a man of the Navy, right now he was on his way to meeting with the Governor on behalf of the King, nothing out of the ordinary for the most part.

"Come in", his smooth voice commanded her from behind the door, she entered his cabin and curtsied at his desk. "Ahh Mary, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just thought I best inform you sir that the woman we pulled aboard, she's awake".

His eyes lit up, this was interesting. It wasn't very often on a standard journey like this that anything extraordinary happened so Louise's presence had become the much needed excitement and gossip.

"Really? Has she said much?", he pressed.

"Not much sir, just that her name is Louise Roberts", as she said this he began scanning papers on his desk but apparently couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Would you please invite miss Roberts to join me for dinner this evening?" he said after giving up.

Mary nodded curtly, "will there be anything else sir?".

"No that'll be all for now", he excused her and she left promptly to no doubt fuss over Louise about her outfit and hair. Meanwhile Henry pondered the name Roberts. He had met before with a Rear Admiral Roberts but that wasn't what bothered him. He had read something concerning Roberts very recently, within the last week.

Louise was meanwhile picking out a dress, Mary had told her about dinner and insisted she pick out a gown. Louise tried to pick the biggest looking one as frankly all the waists of the dresses seemed to be about the size of her wrist. Louise knew this was her own fault, if she had stayed in her room like Jack had told her to she wouldn't be here, he had only been thinking of her. Now she would be strapped into a dress and forced to have dinner with someone who she assumed to be a snob of the Navy, who would instantly see through whatever lie she came up with for who she was and why she was floating around at sea. She couldn't exactly tell him she was on a pirate ship, especially not the black pearl, she'd either be hung or used for information, or both.

Before she knew it Mary was tightening the straps on a corset and with each pull on the intricate device Louise felt her lungs crushed a little more. Eventually she stopped and tied it up, Louise's lung capacity now down to around 40 she just smiled as best she could at Mary as she told her what a small waist she had.

The dress Louise had picked was a pale yellow, a colour she didn't normally go for but it was one of the few dresses that didn't look overly decorated. She slipped into it and instantly felt the need to be graceful, she sat down on a stool while Mary went about fixing her hair and she tried to conceive a convincing story to explain herself, she knew about the world at this time but not the people in it, how would she have any idea of what to say?

At that moment Henry giles sat at his desk having found what he was looking for, the message he picked up last week at their stop over in St.Kitts concerning Rear Admiral Roberts. His flagship was sunk by what was thought to be pirates 6 days ago.

It didn't quite fit, she was most likely his daughter being so young but she couldn't have been floating around the Caribbean for 2 days and still be alive. However he could question her about that but it also meant that wherever she was she probably didn't know what had become of her father. He felt a knot in his throat, reminding him of his own fathers death. He sat for a few moments in brief mourning, it was so long ago now and yet his father had never seen him rise through the ranks, like father like son. Shaking it off he made ready to welcome their newest passenger, listen to her story and tell her that her father had passed on.

Jack laid in bed, he had spent the last 5 days sleeping deeply for only a few hours each night, he was exhausted but at the same time restless. It was obvious to the crew why he had become such a wreck, why he had bags under his eyes and yelled orders with a newfound ferocity. They had seen it before. Jack refused to admit it, talk about or mention Louise's name. He had no reason to feel this way, she was just a girl. Just a stupid, unreasonable, unruly girl. But Jack knew deep down she was more than just a girl, she was _his _girl.

--Authors Notes--  
Hey guys. Been working on this one for a while, I wanted it to be just right without being to cliche. I hope I didn't fail miserably. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going when I'm out of ideas or just in need of some incentive to keep writing. Hope you like the chapter, it's probably better than some of my other ones and I hope Louise is becoming more like the old Louise who we all love. R&R if you've got the time, thank you!


	7. The Journey

**Chapter 7 - The Journey**

Louise didn't feel like herself in any way, shape or form. Looking at herself in the mirror that adorned the wall she saw someone else, this prim and proper lady with not a curl out of place, it made her feel uncomfortable to be so out of character. Mary had attempted to stir up conversation throughout the process of getting ready but Louise just wasn't taking the bait and Mary seemed to put this down to her traumatic ordeal, or at least she didn't keep trying after a while.

At precisely 5'o clock Lousie was shooed to dinner and suddenly left alone, after what seemed like a lifetime of not being able to hear herself think the deafening quiet now seemed like a curse.

Without warning a door at the opposite side of the room opened and she looked up to see what her first impression told her was a navy snob, exactly as she expected. He waited almost expectantly and she realised she was supposed to stand up and curtsy, or something along those lines, but as she made to get up he nodded at her.

"That's quite alright Miss Roberts", he took a seat opposite her as a young looking man brought through their meal and poured the wine. Henry looked at her with a certain amount of pity but not neglecting his duties he straightened up remembering his interrogation.  "As you probably know it's been somewhat of a mystery as to what happened to you".

Louise distracted herself with a sip of wine, it was crunch time, "yes, it was erm... very distressing".

He nodded, "I should think so but what happened to you? Your ship was sunk just less than a week ago".

She quickly did a few calculations and realised her ship had sunk, she should probably be upset.

"What? It sunk?", she asked in almost a whisper.

He seemed to panic slightly at upsetting her, "so you weren't aboard when it happened?"

"No, I...I was taken...by... pirates", she sniffed into her napkin, not making eye contact for fear of him seeing through the veil of lies. Although when she did glance up briefly he had a both shocked and resentful face. A typical navy snob reaction she thought, blame the pirates, then again her story and apparent distress didn't make it any better.

"I'm so sorry miss Roberts, I had no idea" he didn't know how to comfort a lady, especially one in such a obvious state. Louise was in fact attempting to stop laughing at how proper he was trying to be about it all and at the same time counting her blessings for being handed a story on a plate, however then he said something that changed the situation completely.

"It is with great regret Miss Roberts that I must add to your burden, it seems your mother and father did not escape, your father went down with his ship".

Louise stopped looking into her napkin and stared open mouthed at him, her father went down with his ship? She had to mourn parents who also happened to be in command of the ship? She was in the middle of a deep moral battle, on one hand she was abusing the death of someone with the same last name as her, on the other hand without this story she was more than likely going to end up in some sort of trouble.

Louise realised she hadn't spoken for a few moments now, which he seemed to find understandable, "my parents are...dead?" she asked doing her best to sound disbelieving.

"I'm afraid so, it was assumed you were aboard but luckily it seems otherwise".

Had the situation not been delicate enough already she may have asked why the assumedly vicious pirates who took her hostage were a lucky escape.

"I know this is a lot to take in", he offered her a sympathetic look, "I do not want you worrying though I will not rest until the necessary arrangements are taken care of, you shouldn't have to deal with it, not after your ordeal".

She nodded almost speechless, somehow she had been handed a story but at the same time she was exploiting the dead, something she knew was morally wrong. Before she knew it Louise was back in her room, the rest of the meal had been somewhat of a blur and she could vaguely remember excusing herself. Henry assumed the news had caused the trauma but Louise just was trying to deal with the sinking feeling in her stomach. She was being dragged deeper into this world, committed to play the mourning orphan with no idea of anything about this life, family or how to get out.

Jack once again woke in the early hours tangled in a web of sheets from hours of restless sleep. He sat up yawning but knowing he wouldn't get much more sleep if he tried. Instead he walked over to his desk, busying himself with charts, he had been trying to occupy his mind with thoughts beyond Louise.

As he kept reminding himself he was fine before her and he would go on just fine too. Who was this person who he had become? Some lovesick whelp? Not him, not captain Jack Sparrow, he was anything but. He buried his head in his hands, feeling their coarse texture against his brow, he was hoping for a miracle, for something to distract him till he forgot.

However it was then he realised how thirsty he was, he reached for one of the bottles of rum cluttering his desk, taking a long mouthful he set it down and allowed a smile to curl the edges of his mouth, "rum".

Louise sat lazily on the bed, her recently freed hair hanging loosely around her face she sighed and allowed herself to reflect upon what had happened. She was traveling to Port Royal, a city of English snobs and pretty much the last place Jack is going to go. She would more than likely be questioned about her 'terrible time' by everyone she met so they had some gossip. She'd be forced to mourn people she didn't know and become a lady of high society, unless she could get back to the Black Pearl which seemed at this point, unlikely. Even Tortuga was a distant dream.

She tried to remember everything she could about Port Royal, which wasn't much, she knew it was a English port and that it was a well to do place, or so she assumed. That's when it hit her like a flash of lightening, Port Royal was of course home to Will and Elizabeth, it seemed stupid she hadn't realised it before but her thoughts were preoccupied. She considered it may be easier to avoid them rather than wander up to them as a strange girl asking about the infamous pirate.

Jack stood at the docks of Curaçao and took in the familiar sight before him. Curaçao had the largest black market in the Caribbean and it was here you could buy or sell anything, at a price. Making his way into town and through the bustling market that took up the center he took note of the odd familiar face hanging around the dusty stalls and eventually he saw exactly what he needed. A respectable looking jewelers, respectable looking for the place in general.

The door was carved of a dark wood, obscuring any light from it, the only view inside was the windows displaying the words "Andrews Jewelers". Smiling at the sight of the words he tipped his hat slightly before sauntering in where he was met with a small man leaning over a necklace, busy with the latch.

"And 'ow's business these days?", Andrews looked up from his work, his small size concealing his age, he wasn't a day over 30.

A wide grin broke out on his face, "Jack! Tis been too long". He instinctively walked over to the door, locking it. He began leading Jack down a staircase out the back of the room, obviously knowing Jack hadn't come to browse the jewelry.

"Aye, but I've been busy mate", Jack said patting the small man on the back as he ducked a beam halfway down the staircase that Andrews easily missed.

Andrews nodded understanding, "what brings ye back to my parts?" they entered a small room filled with every type of oddity possible, items adorned the walls from tattered books to so called cursed jewels. This room was more like the rest of Curaçao and its black market, dark, dank and spellbinding. Jack looked around, his eyes taking note of the new items as well as judging what he could slip in his pocket on the way out.

"Well mate I'm looking for something special and ye are the most..." he grasped at the air for the word, "...knowledgeable when it comes to the more delicate items".

Andrews was interested, it wasn't often Jack was looking for something he couldn't find himself.

"And what might your delicate item be?".

Jack put down a bottle of thick goo he had been looking at as he turned to Andrews and grinned in true Jack Sparrow fashion, "well mate 'ave ye 'eard about a little thing called _el nuevo luto se levantó_?", he added the Spanish phrase in a almost perfect accent without any effort.

Andrews chuckled for a second, "I see you've been 'earing things in Madagascar".

Jack replied with a shrug as he made himself at home in a heavy oak chair, Andrews continued. "Well they got it slightly wrong it's, _la mañana se levantó_ you're looking for and I'm afraid it's more of a who than a what".

Jack sat up, a new glint in his eyes "a who?".

"The legend goes that _la mañana se levantó_ will lead ye to a great treasure, enough to satisfy a hundred men for the rest of their lives. But the _la mañana se levantó_ is a person not a thing".

Jack liked a challenge and it was what he needed right now, a distraction, "well I was told it was was here."

Andrews smirked, "Curaçao? That would be convenient eh? No Jack, last I 'eard the person you're looking for is a English gel in Port Royal".

Jacks gold tooth glinted as he grinned at the thought of it, Port Royal.

Louise once again dressed in a gown, but ever since hearing about 'her' parents she had been wearing black and barely leaving her room. She felt trapped within the routine and she began to use the time to wonder what had become of her? Was this always her?

It couldn't have been, she was fun once, she was outrageous once, she was stubborn and sarcastic once. Did it really take a few days living in a corset to point that out?

No, Louise knew all along she had changed all along, she just hadn't wanted to admit it. She could see that now, maybe it was true, you didn't know what you had till it was gone. Being once again away from one of the only places she felt at home, she was finally ready to let her guard down. She desperately wanted to be the old Louise again and it was with this self discovery that she decided to bring her back to life, now all she had to do was get back to Jack.

"Miss Roberts?", Lousie smiled at Mary as she came in, she still refused to call her Louise.

"Miss it seems to be time to go".

Louise got up, silently she grabbed the woman by her shoulders and hugged her.

"Thank you Mary", breaking apart the usually forward Mary looked taken aback but nodded politely all the same. As Louise left the room she looked back and sighed, it may have been a prison to her but she suspected the people she was about to meet would restrict her more than anything, or at least they'd try to. Two years was a long time but she knew now that the only way things would ever be good again was if she let go of all the nagging worries that were holding her back.

Henry stood on deck overseeing the last duties aboard, but not really paying attention. It was routine by now and he was anxious to get Louise off the ship and in the fresh air. Only a few people had seen her since he told her the news and he thought it was about time she saw the daylight again. He saw the carriage waiting to take them to the governors home knowing she would probably be asked to tell her story again, she seemed so fragile and helpless and with him being the do-gooder he was it only seemed right he made sure he was ok.

Louise walked out into the sun, her eyes blinded by the midday light, she frowned at the sun but saw Henry walk towards her and continued to scowl for a few seconds, she was in no mood for the Navy man.

He smiled at her soothingly, "How are you today miss Roberts?".

"As well as can be expected Henry", he looked taken aback at her abruptness but she continued, "are we going into town then?".

He cleared his throat, "yes, we're going to meet with the governor, I have business with him and he will no doubt send word to London of your safety".

"Yes well we can't leave London in bated breath can we?", she swiftly moved towards the gangplank where one of the men held her hand as she moved across.

Henry jogged after her hurriedly, clearing his throat nervously he asked, "are you feeling okay Miss. Roberts?".

"Am I feeling okay?", she stopped and turned to him, suddenly full of emotion, "I'm in a new city, alone, my parents dead, their ship, my home... sunk. And you ask me if I am feeling okay?". Her chest was quickly rising and falling within her dress as if it was attempting to break free, she stared at him eyes like flames, despite the parents part she really was away from home. The pearl was her home and she had no idea if she'd ever see it again however she had no idea where the anger had come from.

He stood with a expression of utter shock, a difference from the two expressions she had seen him with, awkward caring and proper navy man. She turned with a huff and proceeded to the carriage that stood waiting for them, everyone from the men still aboard to the coach driver were staring at her, she just looked too much like a lady to shout at a man in public.

The ride to the governors house was awkward, Henry sat looking at the floor while Louise seemed content to stare into space. Not a word was spoken until he jumped out of the carriage and they made eye contact, "I'm sorry if I offended you Miss Roberts".

She felt a pang of guilt for yelling at the man who had helped her, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you", she tried her best to remain under control as she said that and it seemed to work, he beamed and held a arm out to walk her to the door.

The governors home was grand and beautiful, huge windows allowed masses of light to pour in, well kept gardens adorned either side of the path they were walking up, it was everything that could be expected of a governor. Louise felt ominous as they approached the large white doors, Henry rapped his knuckles on the door and a butler answered.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked as snobbish as possible.

"Henry Giles here to see Governor Swan", the balding man cast a glance over Louise with distaste before stepping aside and allowing them entry.

"This way sir, the Governor is in the parlor, if you'd like to wait here I will announce your arrival to him". Henry nodded and the butler walked off, watching him go he cast a glance at Lousie who seemed to have completely ignored everything around her, she was staring at the woman at the top of the stairs, a woman he knew instantly as he turned around to see her, Elizabeth Turner.

--Authors Notes--  
Hey guys. I know I have been, well forever with this chapter but I just started my second year at University and it has really been a tough step up from last year. I think I'm getting it though so hopefully more regular updates. Hope you like the chapter, something felt strange about it when I read it but I can't put my finger on it. Thanks to everyone who reviews, just recently I've been reminded by a few reviews that I still have readers ) so it encouraged me to get this done. Thanks


	8. Waiting

**Chapter 8 - Waiting  
**

Danny sat in the crows nest looking out to the dark waters ahead, it was dusk and the sky was not too far away from becoming covered over with stars. As soon as they had set sail Jack had told them they were going to Port Royal and his plan of how to to hide the pearl from the wandering eyes of the Navy. Nobody argued once Jack mentioned limited amounts of information about the treasure, just enough to get them excited. Gibbs was pleased to see the old Jack back and he had proclaimed this joy later that evening while playing cards. For what it was worth Danny felt he was getting over it all, not that he allowed anybody to catch onto his feelings in the first place but when he sat alone in the crows nest he often thought about Louise. This evening it hadn't even been his first thought once he had settled in, his mind had first set on the awful slop they had been served for dinner and of course this thought led to moping over her again. However he found it become less moping and more reminiscing, which lifted his spirits just slightly.

Jack stood at the wheel, his mind clouded with more pressing matters like their destination, his mission to find a girl he knew nothing about and where he could find a new cook. While Danny sat somewhere between despondent and happy in his memories, Louise danced merrily at the back of Jacks mind like a constant reminder of what he lost, and what he never truly had in the first place.

Elizabeth glided down the stairs, a vision of high society grace. Henry happily greeted her like a old friend, they spoke back and forth for a few moments until Elizabeth chimed, "and who is this Henry?"

Henry looked around to refresh his memory on who it was, "ah Elizabeth, this is Louise Roberts. She was in some..." he paused not knowing how to explain it briefly, "erm...her parents just recently...".

Elizabeth recognised the name and saved Henry the embarrassment any longer, "of course my father told me about it, well actually he never mentioned any survivors". She smiled at Louise intrigued as Louise continued to look around the grandly decorated home.

"Of course he wouldn't have known, my ship picked her up.", he beamed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Roberts", Elizabeth nodded in Louise's direction with the slightest of curtseys.

Louise smiled back, "I insist you call me Louise, since everyone else finds it so improper". Elizabeth smiled again, this time a little more genuine, "only if you'll call me Elizabeth". She had something about her, there was something more honest about Elizabeth than Louise would have imagined.

She excused herself and left through a side door once again leaving them waiting for the butlers return. He trotted in a few moments later seeming slightly knocked down from his high horse. He lead them into a high ceilinged room that seemed to be the governors office. Governor Swan sat at his desk welcoming them in with a smile at Henry and a more sympathetic look towards Louise who looked at him confused for a moment.

"Please sit down", he insisted as they took seat opposite him. He shuffled about some papers and Louise suspected it was more to give a certain appearance rather than him actually looking for a paper.

"So Giles we'll talk business in a moment, first tell me about this young lady here".  Henry cleared his throat before beginning, "well sir you obviously remember the tragic news of the sinking of the the Duchess but it seems we have a survivor. This is Louise Roberts, we picked her up 6 days ago".

"But how did she survive the sinking was nearly 2 weeks ago now".

Louise fidgeted nervously, but Henry leapt right back into the story, "Miss Roberts was taken by pirates in between that time sir, it is fortunate she escaped at all".

The Governor sat for a moment thinking before addressing Louise for the first time. "Very daring of you Miss Roberts".

She put on her best mournful face, "thank you sir but it doesn't undo my ship sinking".

"Quite right, I'm very sorry about that. I suppose you would wish to go back to London with Giles?"

She was horror struck for a moment, back to London? Not only would London more than likely be full of people, maybe even supposed family who would expose her as a fraud but she couldn't imagine going further away from the pearl.

"I don't have a home in London sir, my home is the Caribbean".

He raised an eyebrow at this, but still he could understand. She must be grief stricken and to move away from the place she had known as home would probably cause more trauma, he couldn't imagine Elizabeth returning to London should the worst happen. "I suppose we could make the arrangements for you fathers estate from Port Royal".

A glimmer of hope flashed across her face making her seem happier than maybe she should have in her apparent situation. However as quick as it was there, the next moment it was gone, she repressed it and thanked the governor as it seemed she actually might get away with this. Governor Swan was a kindly man but it seemed he had some serious business to discuss as he had rushed through the conversation with Louise. She hadn't minded, in fact as he rose from his chair and walked her out of his office she silently thanked whatever they had to discuss.  Louise was pulled back to earth as he addressed the butler standing in the hallway. "Miss Roberts will be staying here with us, see her to her room".

She didn't know what to say so she tried to think of the most proper way to thank him, she curtsied and he seemed to appreciate the gesture. At least she knew she had a place to stay.

While none of them felt like home compared to the pearl, it didn't cease to amaze her when she saw the rooms she had been put it in. This one was no exception, everything was elegant, large and expensive looking. Light poured into the room through the large double doors which lead to a balcony with had a view of the lavish, well kept garden below her and beyond that she could see the crystal waters of the Caribbean sea dancing in the light. The salty smell of the sea hung in the air like a afterthought and she welcomed it with a smile.

Over the next week Louise explored the house with a childlike inquisitiveness. Occasionally she would meet a locked door, or a maid who would huff as if not wanting to be disturbed. Elizabeth visited every few days to see her father but would often talk to Louise while there. Elizabeth seemed to like her brashness, something no other proper lady had, whereas the Governor treated her like a second daughter and Louise suspected he missed having Elizabeth living with him. However she hadn't yet left the premisses, no matter what Elizabeth would use as bait.

"Do you want to come with me to the market tomorrow?", they sat in the garden sipping tea, Louise felt oh so proper.

"Thanks Lizzy but I'm reading a good book".

They both laughed before Elizabeth turned suddenly very sombre, "Louise you can't stay indoors forever, you're missing out on being the gossip of the town". Louise didn't quite believe Elizabeth's sarcasm but laughed anyway.

"Well frankly Lizzy I'm waiting for a extravagant ball in which to launch myself upon society", this was coupled with over the top imaginary curtseys and bows.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "at his juncture would it be too cliche and suspicious to declare there's a ball next week?"

Louise sipped her drink aloofly, "just a bit".

"Oh well, this is high society".

Elizabeth left in good time to get home before Will but even she was surprised how quickly she found herself at her own door. Walking in she first went to the kitchen to begin dinner, before going to the lounge. She relished in being home, she felt so comfortable and content within the walls that she knew would someday house her family. However as she walked into the lounge she was not met with the cosy room as she had left it that morning. Sitting in the armchair was a man with a somewhat cocky grin on his face, his hat merrily tilted on his head and a glass of her husbands whiskey in his hand. She wanted to scream but her mouth didn't open instead her eyes bulged as he toasted to her silence, "welcome home Lizzy".

Thats when she heard Will walk in the front door, "Elizabeth?"

At once she found her voice, "in here".

Will walked into the room expecting to see his wife when his eyes set themselves upon the pirate drinking his alcohol.

"Jack?"

"One an' only, but I will say I am a little disappointed with your range of drinks mate" he answered as he frowned at the glass in his hand.

She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was drinking the whiskey her father had given Will at the wedding, the fact that he was lounging in full view of the road outside where anyone might see him or that he seemed to be expecting them to know why he was here.

"What are you doing here Jack", she asked as she sat down, Will seemed to be in the state of shock she was in only moments ago.

He grinned again, "well luv it seems that in me quest for some magical ancient treasure", he described it with a wave of his hand, "I am in some need of some things from Port Royal and since I haven't seen me favorite husband and wife since before their wedding I thought it might be nice if I stayed 'ere while I am... 'ere, as it were".

"There's just the little matter of the navy still looking for you", Elizabeth chimed.

He arched his back proudly before replying, "but they don't know I'm here, the pearl if safe and out o' the navy's eyes an' I am more than practiced in staying outta their way".

Will mentally pleaded with Elizabeth and she gave him a look that said 'on your head be it'. He grinned widely, "of course you can stay Jack, but I can't help you with the whiskey. Come on I'll show you to your room".

They both got up and exited quickly as Elizabeth huffed and stormed her way back to the kitchen, they had been in enough trouble in the past because of Jack before and now he had brought it to their home, after he hadn't even come to their wedding. She banged whatever she could as she cooked, hoping to release some of the tension and anxiety she suddenly felt. The last thing she needed was to harbor Jack Sparrow in the guest room.

Dinner at the Turner residence that evening was a somewhat tense affair. Elizabeth was still waiting for the Navy to burst through the door, Will was waiting for Elizabeth to calm down and Jack was waiting for the cover of darkness to do some business. His face was a little too infamous in Port Royal, if such a thing was possible. The meal came and went with polite enough conversation, and as the evening moved on she had to admit that maybe no-one really knew Jack was here. Jack seemed at ease enough, as he had already taken the liberty in making himself the in house entertainment, providing Will with just enough excitement to tempt him to piracy again. It was only when he glanced at Elizabeth he realised why he didn't opt for a life at sea, he'd rather start a family with her any day.

As they continued to talk, Jack asked about the wedding even though it was clear he thought his own stories had a little more zest. Soon he regretted it as Elizabeth continued to count down the guest list. Thankfully it was then he realised how late it was.

"Lizzy luv, I'd love to continue this but I have a few people to see", he said with a Sparrow type bow.

As he got up Will asked, "what do you need in Port Royal anyway Jack?".

"Now that would be telling, but no worries mate for tonight is more o' a quest for information".

He winked as he made his way to the door, and before he could be asked anymore questions slipped out into the night. His quick exit had startled both Turners but somehow they were used to it. As if seeing her opportunity to speak to him alone Elizabeth turned to Will and said, "so let's discuss what will happen when he's caught".

Louise sat on the balcony staring into the stars above her, she had enjoyed a pleasant meal with the governor who had again enquired as to when she would brave the world outside the house. Elizabeth had also gone to great lengths to convince her it would be a good idea to go he the ball and she had replied with the usual excuses but Elizabeth wasn't quitting that easily. Louise just didn't feel like leaving, not because she was scared, or even worried about being the gossip of the town. She just didn't have the drive and curiosity she once possessed. She remembered promising herself to let go of the silly worries holding her back and she came to realise she had. Nothing was holding her back anymore, it's just nothing was pushing her forward, she feared that part of her was something she had left with the infamous pirate currently on his next big adventure. No doubt at this moment he would be staring at the horizon and the stars, as she had seen him do so many times before at night, the pearl beneath him, a rum in his hand and if he was lucky a smile on his face. How very wrong she was.

--_Authors Notes_--  
Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I've been awful with updating. There's no excuse for it, it's just sometimes everything seems to get in the way. I hope you like the chapter, I still feel like the whole story is waiting to be told. I don't know, maybe it won't feel right until I get to the exciting main events. Anyway R&R if you have the time but more importantly enjoy.


	9. The Ball, the Brothel and the Bar

**Chapter 9 - The Ball, the Brothel and the Bar **

After 4 consecutive nights of Jack pulling regular disappearing acts Elizabeth was starting to become more than a little curious about where he was going. This was after all captain Jack Sparrow and he had stopped in Port Royal for a reason. She had tried to ask him a few times but it seemed whenever she did he became more concerned with the lack of rum in the house than anything else. However besides finding out what Jack was up she had spent the rest of her time with Louise. Elizabeth had in the last week got Louise out of the house and convinced her the ball was a good idea. Because of this Will had taken to reminding her that it had been her triumph for the week, at moments when she became particularly antsy about Jack's endeavors.

"Don't worry about it, Jack knows what he's doing. He wouldn't do anything stupid, it's me that does that remember", Will comforted her as she sat a rhetorically questioned his whereabouts. She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I just wonder what he's up to. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't like to know what he's here for?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He got up and smiled down at her contently, "of course I would, it is Jack after all. But I can settle for going to work and forgetting about it". As she watched him go she debated waking Jack up under the pretense of offering him breakfast and using the opportunity to question him, however knowing Will was right she too settled for getting on with her day.

Will had just finished up a order and was wiping his hands when he heard the door behind him open. Being a blacksmith he was used to people coming and going, either ordering or picking up but when he turned around to see a woman standing there he couldn't help but be slightly surprised.

"Can I help you?" he asked almost cautiously.

She smiled at his bemused expression, "Will Turner I presume?".

He opened his mouth but she preempted his next question and continued, "My name is Louise Roberts, I'm a friend of Lizzy's".

"Oh, Louise of course. Elizabeth has mentioned you before. What can I do for you?".

"I've heard you are one of the best blacksmiths in the Caribbean, I wanted to enquire about your services" she said as she stepped down to look at some of the swords hanging from the ceiling.

He watched her for a moment, "would this be for yourself?".

"Indeed. Could you have it done by Monday?".

"Erm, of course", he walked over to the workbench a little curious about why she would need a weapon but happy to help none the less.

She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a handful of coins, "this should should be enough, I'm sorry I have to go I'll come by Monday". With those last words she rushed out of the door and left him standing there with more than enough money for one sword and a confused look on his face.

Saturday morning came sooner than anyone expected least of all Louise who got up and almost forgot that she was to spend the night avoiding conversation with snobs. After eating breakfast she sat on the balcony off of her bedroom looking out onto the garden until a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her. Since the door opened without waiting for her to answer she knew it was Elizabeth and she knew she had probably come to bug her.

"Morning Lizzy", she said without looking.

A cough caught her attention and she looked over to see Governor Swan, "Good morning Louise".

"Oh I'm sorry Governor, it's usually Lizzy", she appologised quickly.

"That's quite alright. I simply came to give you a gift. It seems harder to dote on Elizabeth these days and I know you need a new gown for tonight", the maid beside him put the box she was holding onto the bed.

Louise looked at the box surprised a little, "I couldn't accept that, after all you've already done for me".

"Don't even think of it, I will hear no arguments on the matter", he smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you", Louise said sincerely before he left. She opened the box to find a elegant formal gown in a pale blue colour and she wondered how it would look. She ran her fingers carefully over the stitching, looking at the intricate designs she couldn't help but smile. As if coming from nowhere she looked up moments later to see Elizabeth pouting.

"I see somebody got a new dress", she chimed with her hand on her hip.

Louise grinned, "you'll just have to get your own father now won't you?".

Elizabeth had arranged to get ready for the evening at her fathers where Will would pick her up meaning Louise and Elizabeth had the day together. Not unusual for them but Elizabeth still had not picked her moment to ask about Louise's strange behavior when ordering a sword from Will, or why she needed a sword at all.

"So are you going to put it on then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Stop rushing me, we do have the entire day. I know, I know it's not quite the whole week you wanted to get ready", she smirked as she took out the dress and swished it about the room for a moment.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed watching her, "At the rate you're going we really should have started last week".

Once through with the hellish task of getting into the dress Louise wondered whether getting out of it again was really a possibility. The corset underneath the dress kept her bound and while the dress itself looked lovely it felt like a second skin. She was at least thankful she could breathe beneath the fabric. Elizabeth however seemed to be at home in her dress. As they continued to get ready Elizabeth enjoyed herself more and more. She attempted to teach Louise the art of talking with a fan but it was lost on Louise who preferred using it to actually fan herself vigorously.

By the time the sun was beginning to set they both stood ready, not a item out of place.

"Ready?", Elizabeth asked with a grin as she ran her hand over a her hair as if flattening some stray hair that Louise couldn't really believe existed.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How do I look?".

Elizabeth looked her up and down and somberly replied, "acceptable" before grinning widely. It was at this point that Louise hit Elizabeth's arm with her fan.

Jack grinned into the night, his hat merrily placed atop his head, he finally knew where she was. Tonight he would have his chance to convince the girl he had been looking for to lead him and his crew to the greatest treasure they had ever known, he relished in the thought. Whether it was the idea of the treasure, the hunt or a bit of both, he was giddy with excitement and as he avoided the main streets (which seemed usually busy tonight) he knew this was it.

Louise stood at the threshold of the entrance hall, staring in slight disbelief at the attendees. She had never imagined there would be so many people trying to outdo each other with some of the most ridiculous outfits and head-wear she had ever seen, all in Port Royal. Shaking it off she replaced her confusion with a smile which was much too forced to be sincere.

Elizabeth leaned over to give her little comfort, "just give the being nice idea a try".

The music started and Louise felt the urge to dance, however this didn't seem like a situation where she could just get up and dance, even that had a set of rules. Giving up on it her next best option was a common fall back, alcohol. Louise had never been a big wine drinker but somehow the drink seemed to grow on her within this room full of strangers. If anything she was worried that in talking to them she would say or do the wrong thing, Elizabeth had accepted her informal sarcastic conversation but she thought the rest may not be so forgiving. Just watching them she observed the way the women moved, even when not dancing their gestures were still graceful and smooth. The men paraded themselves about the place, their attire seeming to be the deciding factor over top dog. She joined in a few conversations with Elizabeth and Will, but these were brief and not constant.

The evening toiled on and though she had danced with a couple of men Louise couldn't wait any longer to leave. She was tired and the end didn't seem to be in sight. The hour was not too late so Louise told Elizabeth she would walk home, the evening was warm and the journey wasn't far. As much as Elizabeth protested Louise couldn't be swayed, she had drank enough to give her a little dutch courage.

"What could possibly happen? It's a ten minute walk from here", she reassured Elizabeth before leaving.

Upon leaving she hit the cool night air and breathed a sigh of relief, her face was flushed with colour and the cool air was a pleasant counter. She started the journey with a confident stride, taking what she knew to be a longer way but she didn't quite trust herself with the shortcuts yet. She passed through the market square which was quiet except for the noise leaking from a bar at the other end. A few people littered the place here and there some more conscious than others.

However too often her eyes tended to drift towards the sky, something she always loved to look at. It should have then come as no surprise when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you".

The man she had bumped into looked at her with a glint in his eyes and before she knew what had happened she was pinned against a wall. Her heart was pumping, her breathing got faster, her whole body panicked. She at least tried to keep her brain clear as he held her in place with one great hand around her neck which gave her just enough space to breathe.

"What we got 'ere then? Pretty one aint yah?" his face giving away his drunken state.

She tried to smirk back at him but it came out a grimace in her current situation, "more than I can say for you".

Her surprising confidence bought her a harsh blow to the face, one of his few rings leaving a gash in her cheek.

"And you're so strong too. A complete package", she practically spat it at him as she began to taste coppery blood in her mouth.

"Got quite a mouth on ye. And out all alone", he ran a grubby finger down one arm.

"Not quite", she nodded over his shoulder and he foolishly looked around. Louise saw her moment as used the few seconds to lift her dress with her dangling hands, aim her leg and fire a blow of her own. He fell to the floor clutching his crotch it obvious pain and as her feet met the floor she took off, holding her dress around her knees in a full throttle run.

"Bloody wench!" she heard him call after her, through the loud groans he was making.

Louise almost had the nerve to smile and her run had a little skip to it. She continued to run even when far away enough from the market that she could of slowed down. But the blood was rushing through her veins giving her an adrenaline rush so much so that as she ran past people she added a somewhat cocky "excuse me" as she went. That and the gash on her gash was still bleeding.

Jack had used the evening well, he had the girl, or woman as it were, he needed. Her only term being she was coming with him to get the treasure as this was her one and only chance. He had been surprised as to who he had found when he had eventually found la mañana se levantó. For some reason Jack had envisioned a young woman who held some treasure map or cursed jewel as her only heirloom from her dead father, or something like that. Coming face to face with a brassy older woman who was still in the business of pleasurable company brought a surprising smile to his face.

When he had actually got to asking her about the treasure she had to search through her entire room above the brothel she worked in, having no idea where the map was. She had never really believed it was real after her mother had given it to her to play with as a child.

However at this point in the evening after his successful negotiations with her, he was taking a inconspicuous wander to a bar to meet with a completely inconspicuous man that was in no way Gibbs in an amusing hat. As he did a woman ran past him at alarming speed, saying something as she did. He didn't quite catch it but the situation almost inflamed his curiosity as he casually stepped over a man on the floor in obvious pain.

Finally getting to the bar in question he ordered a drink and felt a familiar slap on the back as Gibbs, hat included, sat down next to him.

"Orders captain?", he asked.

Jack looked up from his rum as if smelling the fresh scent of adventure, "get the pearl ready, we leave in 2 days".

--_Authors Notes--_

I must say I actually like this chapter. I think I got a bit bogged down but it picked up at the end, it feels like something happened. Of course this is still my 5th re-write and I still got bogged down, but I honestly find it unavoidable sometimes. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it my wonderful readers. No really, you are wonderful :)


	10. A Lazy Sunday

**Chapter 10 - A Lazy Sunday **

Louise rolled over onto a pillow as she woke up, provoking a sting of pain from her cheek. She sat up and brushed her fingers over the cut checking it wasn't bleeding again. Satisfied for the moment she rushed to get ready, she needed to clear her head after last night before the Governor and Elizabeth saw her cheek and asked questions. She knew she had missed breakfast as one of the maids had left her a tray and the tea was cold so hurrying to escape before lunch she speed through the house.

"If anyone asks I am at the beach", she informed the butler who had warmed up to her since her inheritance.

The streets were slowly filling and she realised the morning service was finished. One older woman gave her a glowering stare after not seeing her at the service but Louise was gone before she noticed. There was a suggestion of salt water lingering in the air and Louise followed that more than the streets. Eventually she turned a corner and came face to face with the docks which were quiet at this time of day except for the odd man milling around the ships, and a few well placed red coats. Louise made a sharp right and headed to quieter waters, opting for the empty beaches further along the coast.

The fresh air cleared her mind as she drew in one long breath and exhaled slowly. The unique scent tickled her nose and as she slumped comfortably into the sand she allowed herself to relax. The sand felt soothing between her fingers as she dug her hands deeper. Louise squinted while watching the tide come in and go out, and she began to hum a unknown tune in time to the sparkling water.

Eventually though she felt like the sun was no longer warming her skin but rather baking it and so she decided it was probably time to face the music. As worrying as the night before had been it had got her riled up, the adrenalin once again pumping through her veins. Louise felt a momentary revival of the feeling while wondering how long it would be before she felt it again.

Jack had told Elizabeth and Will that he would be leaving Monday evening. Will had attempted to change his mind jokingly and as curious as his visit had made her Elizabeth would also miss him, mostly. Jack however relished in the chance to leave, their hospitality had been welcome but he had missed the pearl. All this time not only on land but indoors had not been good for him, and it was only with great cunning like his that someone avoided Elizabeth's sometimes long and boring stories. Who else would have gone a whole day without hearing about the fancy party she went to the night before?

Elizabeth was talking rapidly to her father when Louise slipped through the large front door as quietly as she could. They were sitting in the lounge and as Louise stopped to listen for a moment she wondered if Elizabeth was stopping for breath.

"I did warn you about that", he replied almost slowly by comparison.

"Where have you been?", Elizabeth had spotted her as she walked leisurely by the doorway so as not to seem suspicious.

Louise smiled slightly before turning fully to look at them, "I woke up lat..."

"What happened to your face?" Elizabeth cut in. They were both now staring at her with worried expressions as she walked in and sat down opposite.

"It's a long story so I'll do my best to shorten it. A man attempted to attack me on my way home last night".

The Governor looked shocked and seemed to be calculating courses of action in his head while Elizabeth spoke. "What do you mean 'attempted to attack you'? From that cheek it looks like he did".

"He left his mark on me and I'm pretty sure I left my mark on him, needless to say I got away before anything serious happened".

She waited for Elizabeth's response and on cue, "I told you not to go home alone, what if something more serious had happened?".

"It didn't. I'm fine, and my cheek is just a little sore".

Finally as if making up his mind up the Governor spoke, "I'm going to speak to the commodore". With that he rose from his seat and left the room, Louise sprang to life following him, not wanting to cause a scene out of this.

"Please understand that it's fine, I'm fine. The commodore doesn't need to worry about this, he has bigger things to deal with", she pleaded as he stood in the main hall preparing to leave.

"I think you are trying to soften the blow and I fear were it not you this man attacked then anything could have happened, the commodore would want to know". She felt defeated at his words and gave up returning to where Elizabeth was still sitting and who was now in some sort of inner turmoil.

"Are you okay?", Louise asked cautiously as she took the empty seat next to her.

She came out of her thoughts and smiled, "yes of course. It's not me you should be worrying about though. That cut looks painful". Elizabeth smiled empathetically.

"You were right though, if I had listened to you this wouldn't have happened".

"You never listen to anyone else though, even if it's for the best. You're stubborn, it's who you are".

Louise couldn't help but smile despite the painful truth of her words, "That's truer than you know".

"Where were you this morning?", Elizabeth asked Louise who was now lost in her own thoughts.

"I took a walk to the beach to clear my head and relax before I had to tell you about last night" she admitted with a half smile.

Elizabeth picked up the tea by her and took her time taking a sip before replying with a grin, "at least I didn't overreact".

Meanwhile Commodore James Norrignton listened to the Governors rant. He believed something should be done about the ruffians on the streets of Port Royal and while he understood there were many duties under the commodore's jurisdiction he thought this should be a priority.

"It does sound like a serious matter Governor, although I can't help but be impressed at this young woman who shrugged off such an attack".

The Governor smiled, "she is very strong minded, I dare say it may be a result of spending so much time at sea growing up".

"Indeed. And in relation to your concerns let me reassure you I will investigate this matter throughly. Including asking Miss Roberts a few questions about what happened", he looked through a few papers as he said this.

"Of course, of course. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to comply".

Norrington looked at one sheet of paper carefully, "I think I have some time this afternoon if she is free?"

The Governor nodded and thanked him, feeling slightly safer in the knowledge that the matter would be dealt with.

Elizabeth had tried her best to talk Louise out of the idea but as she had said, Louise never listens. So here Elizabeth stood at her front door with Louise smiling behind her, none the wiser to the rum soaked pirate currently lounging around inside.

"Do we have to go today?", Elizabeth asking still trying to stall.

Louise sighed, "yes, it'll be fun, just get your things".

Elizabeth suddenly started talking loudly as she opened the door, "SO HERE WE ARE. YOU AND ME IN MY HOUSE WHICH IS EMPTY". She hoped Jack would get the hint but as she walked in she saw no signs him.

"Are you ok? At first I thought it was strange I had to convince _you_ to go shopping but now you're shouting at your house?", she asked with a careful look at Elizabeth who was trying to act normal.

Elizabeth went around the immediate room picking up everything she needed including her purse, "yes I'm fine let's just go".

"You mean I don't get the tour?", Louise joked as she craned her neck to look upstairs.

Elizabeth held the door open, "Oh you know, some bedrooms, a kitchen. All the normal rooms".

"All you had to say was no", Louise grinned at the flustered Elizabeth as she walked out of the door. "Although I must admit though I am slightly intrigued as to what you're hiding".

Elizabeth joined Louise, "hiding something? Me? Never".

"If you're not hiding anything then I'm actually a man". Elizabeth then stopped and looked her up and down to which Louise slapped her on the arm.

Jack almost giggled to himself as he sloped through Port Royal with Will. He had convinced Will that it would be a good idea to see Jack off with a afternoon drink and so he was disguised in some of Wills clothes with a inconspicuous hat tilted atop his head. He had also come up with the idea that his character had a sort of bent over hunch, was littered with dirt and had a gruff voice so he was growling occasionally as they made for a quiet bar just off of the market. Will almost slammed his palm into his head as he walked alongside this shamble.

"Will?", he heard his name but he couldn't see the origin.

"Will?!", it came louder this time and he caught a glimpse of someone running over. As the crowd parted a little more he saw a smiling Elizabeth.  "Elizabeth what are you doing here?" he asked as she made it to him with Louise in tow.

She caught her breath before speaking, "I'm out shopping with Louise". She paused for a moment trying to figure out what the thing next to Will was, "who's this?" she asked recognizing only the clothes.

"This is my _old friend_, he's leaving town tomorrow so we were going for a drink", he emphasized the words as he said them and Elizabeth nodded obviously catching on. Louise just raised a inquisitive eyebrow, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hello, who are you?", Louise asked as she held a hand out and tried to bend her head to see under the hat. If they wouldn't tell her she would just have to figure it out herself.  Jack saw the hand coming towards him from under the hat and shook it vigorously adding a gruff for good measure. Elizabeth eyes widened and she ended the meeting quickly.

"Louise let's go a see about that dress I was looking at earlier", she put her hands on Louise's shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction.

Louise turned her head as she was lead away and waved, "It was nice to meet you, I'm Louise by the way".

Jack lifted his head for a moment and saw them merging in with the rest of the crowd.

They got to the bar which was quieter than normal in the afternoon and Jack found a table in a darkened corner while Will got the drinks. Jack lifted his hat and stretched like a cat as Will sat down.

"Happy?", Will asked.

Jack drank a large mouthful of rum, "Ecstatic mate. Who was that gel trying to be me friend?"

"Louise Roberts a friend of Elizabeth's. She's a bit strange if you ask me but Elizabeth likes her".

Jack stopped for a second, like a living statue. It couldn't be. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't, there was no possible way. He had to know, he had to see her for himself. He got up forgetting everything, that he was in Port Royal. That he was a wanted man. That the market was full of people. He needed to know.  "Jack where are you going?"

"I've gotta go talk to that gel, Louise", he said without hesitation.

Will grabbed his arm forcing him back into his seat, "are you completely mad? If anyone sees you the navy will be all over you".

"You don't understand mate, I... I think I know Louise", he decided not to tell Will the entire story right now.  Will eyed Jack for a moment, he knew Jack was a little crazy sometimes but he wouldn't risk this on just anything.

"Ok Jack, but don't be stupid. I'll get Elizabeth to bring Louise to the house", he pleaded.

Jack pondered this for a second, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"I think I can do that", he finished his drink in one fluid movement. "Lets go".

Louise was still questioning Elizabeth's motives as they walked up towards the house, "just tell me what's this change of heart?"

"Nothing, I was just getting tired and I thought you'd like to come back to my house for a drink". She silently prayed that Jack really knew Louise, no matter how unlikely it seemed. She couldn't imagine how Louise would react otherwise.

"Fine, fine. But I will figure you out Lizzy. You've been acting strange all day" Louise wagged her finger menacingly while smiling knowingly.

They walked in and Louise followed her to the kitchen. "Oh no, you go sit down", Elizabeth insisted.

"Fine but like I said I'll..." she was cut short as her eyes fell upon captain Jack Sparrow sitting grandly in the lounge. He too had been smiling but upon seeing her his face was an awkward mix of confusion and happiness.

"Louise?" he asked, not that he needed clarification.

He opened his mouth again to speak but she walked straight up to him, wrapped her arms around him and brought his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. It was this moment that Elizabeth and Will walked in. Elizabeth started asking hurried questions about what was going on but Louise and Jack seemed to only here each other.

As they broke apart Jack grinned, "not dead then?"

"Not even close" she smirked back as her eyes filled with tears.

He saw this and held her close in a tight embrace that for some reason encouraged her to cry. She tried to pull her tear stained face away from his shirt but he whispered, "it's Wills" and she buried her face back into his chest. Eventually the tears subsided and Jack allowed her to turn around to face Elizabeth who had turned a delicate shade of red through a combination of not breathing and being ignored.

"What is going on?" she asked flatly.

Louise smiled at her friend, "that is a very very long story".

"And I'm going to require some rum to tell it", Jack added.

--_Authors Notes_--

Hey guys. Not much I wanted to say here, except the obvious thanks for still reading and thanks to those of you that reviewed. Also apologies for the lateness, I've had this written for two weeks now but my internet has been down :( on the plus side I used the time to get ahead so hopefully I'll finally get into the habit of regular updates, hopefully.


	11. Two Women?

**Chapter 11 - Two Women?  
**

Will sat listening intently to Jack's version of events, always the story teller he was telling some extravagant exciting story that even had Louise enthralled. However Elizabeth was hurt more than she let on, and had since taken a back seat in enjoying the story of love and loss.

"And so I thought she was thrown overboard and done for", he said with a grin at the much alive Louise.

She frowned at Elizabeth silently asking her if she was ok, before realising it was her turn to say something, "and I thought he was half way around the world".

Will looked on the verge of applause with a throughly entertained look on his face.

"I think I'll get some drinks", Elizabeth practically whispered before exiting the room as fast as possible. Louise just raised an eyebrow before following her.

"Do you want any...", she began before being cut off.

"You could have told me", Elizabeth said.

Louise was thrown off a little, "what?"

"You could have told me!" she spat at Louise as she turned to face her.

Louise stood dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. She had not expected this reaction from the person who she thought she'd come to know. "I'm... I'm sorry Lizzy, I didn't think".

"No you didn't. I would have understood. I thought we were friends, you could have trusted me", she turned away not wanting to hear anymore, anger clouding her mind.

"I know, all I can say is I'm sorry but I didn't know how you'd react. I hope you can forgive me before I leave tomorrow", she said sincerely and regrettably before walking back to Jack and Will. Elizabeth followed her to the doorway where she watched Louise say goodbye to them both before leaving.

It was Elizabeth's turn to be dumbstruck, "she's leaving with you?"

Louise practically ran back to the Governors house before realising that she would have to have a excuse ready as to why she was leaving tomorrow. She walked in thinking frantically when she heard her name being called, "Louise?"

She peaked into the Governors study, "yes?"

"Ahh finally, the commodore has been waiting to speak to you", he replied with a smile.

"The commodore?", she asked not really needing a conversation with him at this moment.

He motioned to the empty chair next to Norrington as he turned to nod in her direction.

"I'll just leave you two alone", the Governor said before leaving the room.

She looked at the man opposite her, and forced back a sarcastic comment about his hat. "Miss Roberts I presume?", he held out a hand which she accepted cautiously.

"Please call me Louise, what can I do for you commodore?"

He seemed more relaxed at this, "I came to ask you about the attack you faced last night, and please it's James".

She gave him a sincere looking smile, "well James I was walking home when a large man felt the need to grab me and attempt to scare me. He slapped me when his ring caught me and caused this", she motioned to the cut on her cheek. "I then planted a swift kick in a sensitive area, he let go of me and fell to the floor when I ran away", she finished without hesitation.

He coughed and blushed at the mention of a 'sensitive area' and looked at her slightly surprised as she spoke. "Very impressive", he said for a loss of something else to say.

"Quite, is that all James?", she smiled sweetly to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Erm.. I suppose so. Except did he have any prominent features you can remember?"

She sat back in the chair, "not that I can remember, it was dark".

"Very well. That's all I need for now", he got up and bowed at her, she nodded her head in return sensing he felt the need to leave quickly. He thought there was something odd about the girl, she was very forward and unladylike.

Louise heard the Governor briefly stop to see the commodore out before returning to his seat. She sat up, "I've got something to tell you".

The morning seemed unusually bright, the sun bore down on Port Royal with a vengeance. Elizabeth woke up feeling a mix of emotions but the main one being regret, at least she still had a chance to forgive Louise before she left. She dressed quickly and with Will gone she assumed he had left for work. She knocked on Jack's door. After no reply she knocked again and waited for the sound of life, but still nothing came. Opening the door she called into the room, "Jack are you awake?". However when she saw the room she saw he was more than awake, he was gone.

"Thanks Will", Louise smiled at him as he handed over the new cutlass.

"At least I know why you need one now", he joked.

She looked down at the blade and then back to Will before turning to the door, "well..."

"She didn't mean it Louise, she was just angry" he blurted out before she left.

Louise turned back once more before leaving, "thanks again Will".

Back at the house Louise hid the last item in her bag before someone saw it and asked questions. The Governor had insisted on arranging a carriage to take her to the docks where the 'merchant ship' she had bought passage on would take her to the Americas. She had packed only one bag knowing she wouldn't need much more than that, her main concern being sneaking away from the docks unnoticed. The Governor walked into the hall carrying a leather bound book.

"I wanted you to have this", he said handing her the empty journal.

Louise looked at the small token and back to the man handing it to her, feeling a pang of guilt knowing the lies she had told him. She reached forward and hugged him sincerely, he returned the hug with a smile.

"It's been nice having some company around this old place".

"Thank you for having me, I don't know what I would have done otherwise".

A knock on the door signaled the end of their goodbyes and Louise flashed him one last grin before picking up her luggage and opening the door, only to have it promptly taken off of her and placed on the back of the carriage.

"Goodbye Port Royal", she said to herself as she walked down the steps.

She waved at the Governor as she stepped into the carriage. It was as she sat down, the door closing behind her, that Louise noticed the other person opposite her.

"So I overreacted".

Louise laughed at the realisation of who it was, "only a little".

At the docks they both got out and insisted that the driver could leave, despite the fact that he couldn't see anyone waiting for them. They waited for him to leave before wandering casually along the docks. Elizabeth caught sight of Jack peeking out of the a area of trees, she pointed to him and Louise waved happily.

"I guess this is it Lizzy", she had almost hoped Elizabeth hadn't forgiven her so she wouldn't have to say this goodbye.

Elizabeth smiled, "will you just go already?".

Louise put her hand on her hip stubbornly, "excuse me, I think you'll find we still haven't done our heartfelt goodbye".

"We both know what the other one will say, yes I'll miss you too. Just go, no doubt I'll see you again next time Jack want's to risk his neck".

Louise hugged her before picking up her bag and walking off, she turned around mid walk to poke out her tongue, Elizabeth replied with a last wave before she disappeared into the trees.

She was surprised to find Jack wasn't alone, then again she hadn't really asked him why he was in Port Royal.

"Morning darlin', this is Stella", Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

She held a hand out to her, "Hi Stella, I'm Louise".

"Bit proper ain't ya?", she said as she patronizingly shook Louise's hand formally.

Louise's eyes narrowed but that didn't seem to phase her, "well come on then I can't wait to see this one climb up" she said to Jack.

Louise turned to Jack. Still scowling she asked through gritted teeth "who is she?"

"Erm, she's the one with the map luv", he answered weary of her.

"Great, just great", Louise muttered as she began to follow Stella.

Jack watched them go for a second, "I'll get your bags then".

Louise was half impressed at the lengths Jack had gone through to keep the pearl away from prying eyes. She was only half impressed because they had been walking, or more like climbing, steep rocky hillside for 20 minutes now and there seemed to be no end in sight. She was a little more than out of breath when Stella hopped over the ledge and then leant back down to help her.

"Too much for ya?" she grinned down at her.

Louise scrambled up to eye level and was about to respond when she saw the sights below, Port Royal lay at her feet and the sky seemed to fill the rest of the vast view before her. "Not bad, definitely not worth the climb though".

"Least ye weren't carrying these", Jack huffed as he climbed up with both bags.

Stella laughed shrilly and Louise waited for her to finish before laughing slowly at her, "That was hilarious Stella, you're so funny".

She frowned, "I didn't say anything".

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that noise coming from your mouth was supposed to be a joke". Louise smiled happily at Stella who looked on the verge of pushing her back over the edge while Jack stood watching the two not sure what to do.

"So how far is it to the pearl Jack?", Louise asked him, still enjoying the aftermath of her last comment.

"Not far now", he said looking off into the distance.

Louise held out a hand for Jack to lead the way and he gladly took the lead, she then offered Stella to go ahead of her. As Stella walked ahead she called back, "got some manners then?"

"Age before beauty", she replied.

Gibbs stood onboard the pearl watching the dirt path for any sign of Jack. The crew stood by ready to go and Gibbs knew he would be happier once they were out of the way of the Navy, who had acquired a few more pirate warnings since he was last there.

Finally he heard muffled talking and saw Jack emerge carrying bags. He was followed by a woman who seemed to be mid argument with someone, and then as if one woman wasn't enough bad luck for Gibbs she was followed by the person she seemed to be arguing with, Louise.

"Not again", was all he had a chance to mutter before Jack was within earshot.

Jack himself seemed overly happy to see Gibbs and the rest of the crew, so much so that he threw a 'save me' look in Gibbs direction who in turn called Danny to take the bags to their respective cabins. Danny almost hadn't heard him at the sight of Louise. Everyone seemed shocked at her presence, but at least she might have her own story to tell.

"Where's he goin' wit my things?", Stella asked snappily. She was obviously at the end of her tether and Louise wasn't far off as she stormed below deck following her bag, fully intending to break in her new cutlass on the first woman she saw.

"Just takin' it to your cabin luv", he turned to the crew, "what're waiting for?". They interpreted this correctly and sprang to life, Gibbs just walked beside Jack.

"Two women? you've got your 'ands full there", he patted him on the back comfortingly while shaking his head disapprovingly.

For once Jack completely agreed.

"Thanks Danny", Louise said with a menacing spark in her eyes.

He stopped for a moment watching her rummage through the bag, "I can't believe you're alive".

"Yes it must be very hard for you but please get out".

"But, but how?", he asked ignoring the request.

She sighed, "I was picked up by a Navy ship who mistook me for someone who recently died so I've been pretending to be a lady in Port Royal ever since hence this" she explained as she motioned to her clothes. "Now please get out so I can change".

He fumbled over his words briefly before leaving, "oh right, sorry".

Louise had a sudden idea and leapt to the drawers looking for her trousers and shirts, mid searching she remembered her last encounter with Danny but quickly returned to the task at hand she had bigger fish to fry right now. A few minutes later she was out of her dress and buttoning her shirt.

"That's better" she said as she hunted through her somewhat worn away sex pistols bag. Finding a questionable eyeliner and dust covered mirror she let out a small laugh of triumph as she applied it fast and thick. Finally she put on her boots, took out her new cutlass and admired herself for a second, "perfect".

"Perfect for what luv?", Jack sauntered in, without knocking she noticed.

She ignored his bad manners as she turned to him, "nothing I'm just going to show Stella my new cutlass".

Jack paused before talking, seeing her in her old clothes and dressed for war, it ran a pleasant chill up his neck. "Now now darling I'm all for your old look but there's no need to be gettin' violent. Especially when we need to discuss that wonderfully fitted dress you were wearin'", he ran his hands down her sides as he said this effectively creating a fitted effect with the shirt.

"Pirate", she grinned as she wriggled out of his arms.

He sidestepped his way back into her path, "come on luv, at least give me a chance to distract ye"

Louise sighed happily as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She allowed her lips to succumb to a sizzling kiss before breathing the words, "if you must captain".

_--Authors Notes--_  
Thanks guys, I was really pleased to the response on the last chapter. I was going to try and get back into the good habit of replying to all my reviews but I got quite a few in quick succession so I decided to just say a general thanks on this chapter, I know I know how lazy? But thanks anyway :D it was really great and got me going on polishing this chapter for you. I love reviews they always inspire me so all that's left to say is, hope you liked it.

P.S Apparently uploading is off the cards reccently as I've been waiting to get this up so I took a little detour around the uploading system. But the real reason for the PS is to ask if you guys have seen the AWE trailer? And if so, how amazing did it look?


	12. Foreseeing

**Chapter 12 - Foreseeing**

After a few hours away from Port Royal Gibbs sighed contently. Everyone had a feeling of relief to be back at sea especially since many of them had decided to not risk going ashore. Jack sauntered back onto deck, after disappearing to see Louise almost as soon as they had weighed anchor. He had a smile on his face as he looked over the deck casually before nodding to Gibbs who in turn just shook his head not in reply to Jack but rather at the sight of him. When in his own little world Jack forgot things, like how to put his trousers on the right way round, but he was still beyond noticing as he waltzed up to helm and took over. Jack felt the same tingling sensation every time his hands felt the power of the pearl beneath them, a feeling of unmistakable immunity. As if the pearl guided him free of any problem, and while this didn't always prove true Jack relished in the sensation all the same.

"Gibbs", Jack called out to his first mate authoritatively.

Gibbs was still wondering whether or not to point out his wardrobe malfunction as he made his way over to Jack, "aye?".

"I want ye to check on our guest an'..."

Gibbs uncharacteristically cut in, "I've already given Stella the tour".

Jack smirked, "on first name terms already?". His eyes remained on the ocean but he could tell Gibbs' cheeks had momentarily flushed pink.

"She wouldn't tell me 'er last name, says nobody's called 'er it in years an' she don't want me starting now".

Jack laughed at Gibbs' defensiveness. Gibbs meanwhile sensed he was no longer needed and left Jack to entertain his own thoughts while he attended to the more important issue of why there was no one in the crows nest.

Louise once again stood buttoning up her shirt. Jack had gone to man the helm and while him leaving in a rush had not put her in the best mind she could at least entertain some understanding. Next to the pearl _she_ was the other woman. It was something she had to accept if she was in cahoots captain Jack Sparrow. At least now there was defiantly something between them, she thought to herself, and as long as she was more than just a pirate wench to him she could come to terms with being bested by a ship. She could even understand it, were it the other way around and he was in her time then he would have to accept being second to her work too.

As she left her room, insignificant questions floating around in her head as ever, she allowed her feet to carry her on a familiar route, to the kitchen. When she arrived she found Stella rummaging through everything.

"Can I help you find your way out?", Louise asked as she purposefully strode in towards the sack of potatoes.

Stella stood up, ruffled for a moment, "just looking for somethin' to eat. What you doing 'ere?".

"I happen to be the cook so", she paused as she grabbed an orange and threw it to her, "bye".

Stella wandered to the doorway but stopped briefly to speak. "I suppose you 'ave ta work down 'ere right? Can't do any real jobs I'm guessing?".

She turned to leave as Louise called after her, "well it's better than being on my back for a living".

"Don't kid yourself. Why else would Sparrow 'ave you aboard? Cos I'll tell you what it's not the food".

She cackled as she left and the sound reverberated around the room doubling Louise's loathing of the woman. Suddenly Jack leaving so quickly hurt a little more. As she pealed and chopped the potatoes she found herself being rather harsh with her chopping motion, leaving dents in the wood beneath it. Sighing rather pathetically, she became even more annoyed that she had allowed Stella to get to her.

The evening went on as most of them do aboard the pearl, the majority of the crew by this point simply accepting that Louise always seemed to come back. This consensus was evident by the friendly greetings she got as she served dinner, a stark contrast to the wide eyed fear she'd received earlier that day. The two women sat on opposite sides of the room, neither wishing to see, hear or think about the other.

As the meal drove onwards everyone felt the tension in the air loosen. Stella happily sat regaling anyone who would care to listen with lewd gossip from the underbelly of Port Royal, including listing off all the Naval officials who were frequent visitors of what she called "women in ma line of work", which was accompanied with a wink . Louise hid a smile when she heard the name of a man she had danced with at the ball and she tried to remember what they had danced to but the evening seemed like such a long time ago her memory had let the information fall away.

Marty clicked his fingers in front of Louise's face, "hello?".

She shook her head to clear her thoughts her eyes falling to rest on the cards in her hand, her face remained emotionless as she evaluated her hand, inside she was doing a happy dance. "Don't worry I'm paying attention boys", she teased as she threw a few coins into the centre.

Colvern, a averagely built man with long thick red hair, whom she had met 20 minutes previously laughed. His hair covered his face while he bent over the cards and the gravely sound seemed to only just have escaped, he too tossed money onto the table.  "I don't think ye understand the game lass, ye can't let me know what ye 'ave", his Scottish accent made her wonder how he had come to be here aboard the pearl but with the number of different accents littered throughout the crew she wasn't sure many of them cared.

He leant back and his hair swept itself behind his ears just in time for him to catch Louise grinning at him, "and I'm not sure you understand how much money I'm going to take from you".

He chuckled a little quieter this time as Danny and Marty added their bet and Marty threw Colvern a look that screamed 'watch out for this one'.  A few rounds later and Danny threw his cards onto the table admitting defeat.

"Come on just tell me your first name?", Louise asked as she drank another mouthful of rum.

His eyes darted to Marty briefly who was weighing up his options and then back to her as he whispered, "sorry lass but I canne do that. If I told ye, I'd have ta kill ye".

"I'm in", Marty said at last as he begrudgingly added more money to the pile.

Colvern slapped his hand on his knee, "well let's see what ye 'ave then".

Marty revealed his cards, three of a kind and a face card, Colvern smiled. He placed his own cards on the pile but rather than start unashamedly scooping up money he sat back confidently. Louise looked at his cards and she could feel his gaze looking for weakness, so she gave it to him. She forced a frown and shook her head feigning loss.

"You really are good. Four of a kind is hard to beat, It's just I have a feeling that..."

She paused for effect as she thoughtfully displayed her cards, a straight flush, "...I'm better".

He laughed again, it seemed nothing upset this man, "finally some competition, although I didn't expect it from ye lass". He shook Danny's shoulder roughly as if silently asking agreement. Louise pocketed her winnings and finished her drink.

"Nobody expects anything from me that's what makes it so easy to surprise them" she mused. Before leaving without explanation, she had meant to tell them goodnight but the moderate amount of alcohol in her system was already setting in.

She wandered through the belly of the ship eventually coming to the little room she called her own, creeping inside as if not wanting to disturb anything she looked at the unmade bed and smiled at it's comfortableness. She could have easily stayed downstairs and played cards for another hour or two but already she was bored with it, it seemed all she did was play cards while she waited for something to happen. 'No wonder pirates were always drunk', she thought ignoring her own alcohol indulgence as she sat down. Louise looked around before reaching for her things from Port Royal, a reminder of the time she spent as a proper lady of high society. Pulling out an unfinished read she opened it at the mark she had left and commenced soaking up the comic stylings of Shakespeare, one of her favorite playwrights and one of the only authors she cared to read since most of the other books she had come across hadn't interested her (she had studied Shakespeare at college and so at least understood most of it). Currently her eyes zipped across the pages of Twelfth Night which she loved because of it's fantastic insults and crossed wires plot.

All too quickly she felt herself grow more and more tired and she steadily slipped further down onto the bed. Keeping her eyes open only long enough to read the words "You must amend your drunkenness".

Almost moments later the door opened and Jack's head slid through the gap scoping the situation, when he saw she was asleep. He smiled at her peaceful form, her mouth gaping open lazily and her arms and legs sprawled in four different directions giving her the appearance of a puppet without strings. He noticed the open book on the floor that had apparently fallen off of the bed and considered picking it up but he didn't want to risk waking her despite the fact that he knew she was a intensively heavy sleeper. No doubt tonight would be the night she would wake up at the creaking of the floor and then she'd accuse him of attempting to accost her in her sleep. And Jack Sparrow did not accost women in their sleep. He accosted them while they were awake and could appreciate it. Jack had already told the rest of the crew they had one more stop before they went after the treasure, he had neglected to mention it to Louise because of whom he was going to see. He didn't think she'd appreciate knowing his plan to stop and see another woman, of coursed she wasn't just any woman but still Louise would probably ask too many questions. Not that the crew hadn't protested in the form of agitated mumblings to which he had replied with, "'ave I ever lead ye astray?". He was relieved when they had chosen not to answer.

Two days later and the pearl was anchored securely as far ashore as it could be. Jack had just chosen those who would be going inland with him when Louise found her way out onto the main deck.

"So where are you off to?" she asked with a mild interest, which he read as suspicion.

He laid on the charm, "just goin' ashore luv, erm..." he paused for a moment, "wanna come?"

"What's the plan?"

"Supplies", he answered quickly.

Louise eyed up the island, it looked uninhabited for the most part and their supplies weren't low. She also knew he was lying from the speed in which he answered but luckily for him she had only woken up an hour ago and still had a slight post sleep buzz about her, "no thanks I've got bigger fish to fry". She had meant it in the literal sense. After rallying a number of the crew to do some fishing she had decided to cook the sort of meal she would have cooked at home and that many fish took a while to skin, de-bone and garnish with lemon and pepper. She winked at him and left as quickly as she had arrived. For a moment Jack stood there half gaping at his luck, half musing the wink.

Returning to reality he joined the small group waiting for him in the boat. Nodding them off they began to make their way closer to the island eventually following a river into the heart of the area. Within a few minutes on this restricted path the light became blocked by overhead tress and small homes littered the riverbanks. The dark area had most of them rowing in silence, for fear of provoking some unseen force to attack should they make a sound. Gibbs was one of the only ones to tempt fate, "so Jack mind tellin' me why we're visiting Tia?".

"That would be telling mate", Jack replied keeping his eyes on the small light glowing in the distance that was growing bigger with every minute.

"Jack?", Gibbs pushed for more information.

Jack sighed, "Tia knows things. Things that the rest of us don't. I'm just tryin' to get me hands on some of it, make sure of some things".

Gibbs got the hint, Jack would not be going into more detail than that. The silence once again took over, much like the current which was now directing them more than anything else.

As they reached her home Jack jumped up a little too eagerly rocking the boat excessively. Stepping over the threshold he looked back once giving a small nod to the rest of them to stay put. He had been here many times before but it still surprised him to feel the change in atmosphere as he strutted in, the cold and darkness of the outside seemed to melt away instantly replaced by a warmth that was more from the candles than the other disturbing items adorning her walls.

Tia glided down the creaky stairs with ease. "So Jack what do you need ta know?", she sat down at the unstable looking table and eyed him suspiciously until he joined her.

"Well luv I need to know about this little venture I'm embarking on", he got to the point since she had not bothered with a simple 'hello'.

She wasn't phased by this but rather she just smiled at him, "Jack Sparra' worried about something?... or someone?"

He fidgeted nervously, "nothing more than me ship and crew luv".

"Ah but a certain cook is important ta keep safe, am I right?", had Jack been a weaker man he would have given in to the urge to drop his jaw. Even in his past experience with Tia her accuracy she still amazed him.

Tia suddenly laughed loudly, "Ah Jack I 'ave ta admit, I mighta 'elped".

"With what?", it was his turn to be suspicious.

"Wit' your precious cook bein' back from 'er world". Jack opened his mouth thoughtfully and then closed it again. He was about to repeat this when she continued, "I just did the workin' Jack, you made it 'appen. She wouldn't be 'ere if ya didn't love each otha".

"Tia. Darling. I'm captain Jack Sparrow, I don't...", she interrupted with a raised hand.

"Spare me Jack, she wouldn't be 'ere otha wise. The moment one of ya falls from grace she goes 'ome".

He got up, almost banging his head on a jar hanging from the ceiling, "sorry, I, er..." He stumbled over his words worse than the items around him and it was not easy to fluster captain Jack Sparrow.

"If ya going now Jack ya should also know that great danger awaits on ya little 'venture'".

He pressed his hands together and did a rushed bow "Tia", but he was obviously still fazed as he tripped out of the doorway. Gibbs only saw Jack recover from his fall at the last second before rushing to the boat offering no explanation other than, "we're leaving mates".

_--Authors Notes--_

Hello!!! Oh boy is it good to be back. My laptop has been out of commission for about a month and a half now and it eventually cost around £200 to fix :( But on the upside it's now fixed and I have a new chapter for you all :) And I grabbed myself a version of iLife 08, don't know if any of you are Mac users but I recommend it. (The new word processor even told me wench is a sexist word and discouraged me from using it... awww bless). I was pleased to see that people were still reading and commenting and the like while I was away and that's awesome and I thank you all greatly, it was very nice to come back to. Hope you like the chapter, I've come back with a surge of ideas, energy and focus so hopefully some good chapters coming your way.


	13. Unlucky for Some

_**Chapter 13 - Unlucky for Some**_

Jack was silent the entire journey back to the pearl, he couldn't decide what had disturbed him more, the fact that Tia had forced him to accept his feelings or the fact that there was apparent danger ahead. Someway between getting back aboard he settled on the first choice, a pirates life was always filled with danger but with love? Nobody had asked him anything, they knew better than that, but at some points he almost wished someone had. The longer he spent in silence the more he dwelled on what she had said. 'She wouldn't be 'ere if ya didn't love each otha', the words seemed to be burning the inside of his skull. She couldn't be right and her being wrong about that would mean she's also wrong about their current escapade. A small part of his brain reminded him of Tias past accuracy with such matters but it was drowned out by the overwhelmingly shocked part of his brain that had just been told how _he_ felt. Admittedly part of the shock was hurt pride, after all Jack Sparrow is not told how he feels he just, well feels it.  It had become usual for Louise to be oblivious to the main events of the day until someone told her over dinner or she investigated for herself. The latter often lead to trouble if it was something serious, like say a storm or another pirate ship. If she was honest being boring and staying below deck would probably work out quite well, if she tried it one of these days. At least when she was busy she wasn't as curious and by this time in the day she was at her busiest and so she hadn't even had time to investigate Jacks earlier strangeness. In fact Louise hadn't even given it a second thought, especially as the potatoes had just over-boiled, sending some of the hot water over her.

"Fan-bloody-tastic", she said through a sarcastic smile. The water quickly cooled but her trousers were now left with a suspicious wet patch that could imply many things about her levels of self control and hygiene. "What is this my lucky day?", Louise continued to moan to herself as she attempted to clean up. Thankfully the thin material seemed to be drying quickly and since the food was mere minutes from being ready she decided to trudge on regardless. It was only once she sat down, with a sigh, surrounded by loud and hungry pirates she remembered the mysterious 'supply' trip Jack had been of earlier. She looked around for him to enquire further but was interrupted by the sight of sea weathered men trying fine food, or as fine food as she could muster in the leaky kitchen. Happily it seemed to go down well, she thought she even heard approval from Stella. Snapping back to her first thought she looked for Jack again who had been one of the last to come in for dinner, she had assumed an innocent ship related reason. Louise had no idea he had lingered so to avoid sitting with her, however she caught on a little when she made eye contact with him and he shook it off.

"So what's going on?", she said later, slipping in next to him under the pretense of clearing the table.

He carefully turned to her, "I don't know what you're talkin' about luv".  "Righttt. Now tell the truth".

"The truth?", he looked as if he'd never heard the word before.

Louise scoffed his innocent expression, "fine don't tell me, but I'll find out". She got up with a raised eyebrow and a sense that a gauntlet had been thrown. He could see the excitement in her face and it only made him smile. Then frown, maybe Tia was… no.

She mingled in among the crew, nursing her drink and very much looking like a cat ready to pounce. He returned to his conversation with Gibbs but could still feel her stare from across the room. The next time he looked up he saw her leaving and he wondered where she was off to. He was well within his limits to follow her but being near her seemed to scare him more than anything right now. Hopefully all he needed was a good nights sleep.

The next morning Jack felt wonderfully alive, he stretched out as the sun found it's way through his salt encrusted windows and smiled at the new day. Maybe everything wasn't as bad as he'd made out. What did it matter what Tia had said, he knew himself. Out on deck a strange breeze blew across the back of his neck and within moments Louise was inches from his face, wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Morning!", she said a little too brightly for it to be the same Louise who hated mornings.  "You're up a little early aint yer luv?"

She shrunk as she came down from on top of her toes, "nope. I'm just you know, up, about, talking to people".

He didn't change his expression but he had wondered where she had been, he hadn't seen her since their previous exchange after dinner. "Anything interesting?"

"Well here's the thing, everyone who went with you yesterday says you were in a right mood on the way back and if I want to know where you went I have to ask you".

"Really?", he was doing well at not looking at her.

She began pacing in front of him, "so it comes to this Jack, you went somewhere and came back all weird and now you won't tell me what happened, and now you've got one more chance to get it off your chest".

This time he looked at her with his knowing smirk, "or what darlin'?"

She smiled back at him, "you'll find out".

"Well now I'm intrigued so I may not tell ye just so I can find out", he scratched his chin thoughtfully as he said it.

"Suit yourself captain".

Louise had a good plan as well. She had thought it up as she woke up that morning and it had struck her as brilliant. It was only a shame she wouldn't get to play it out.

---

"The wind's against us!"

Jack didn't see who yelled it but he knew they were right. The oncoming ship was approaching from in front of them, they must have known they were coming.

"Turn about, we can get the wind on our side yet", he heard Marty shout.

Gibbs piped up, "there's no time, they'll reach us first".

It was then Jack got a gleam in his eye that for a moment looked like the suns reflection. He smiled widely and looked at Gibbs, "only one option mate".

"Looks like we've got a fight on our 'ands" Gibbs ordered. A great cheer sprang up from the crew as if the action couldn't have come sooner.  As the approaching enemy got closer they made out the Navy colours and a number of redcoats, this only seemed to spur them on. If they were going to fight anybody may as well be navy boys. It didn't matter that they had at times been a formidable force, the point was it was them against the world. The navy against the pirates. The crown against the rogues. The establishment against the rebels. Louise was sure she hadn't been noticed on deck yet but still she felt part of the unspoken solidarity that was pumping each and every one of them up for the oncoming battle. Cannons rattled below her, the entire ship shook as everyone took their stations. Jack turned purposefully but was brought to a halt by the sight of her.  "There's no way darling".

"You're right, there's no way I'm staying in my room".

He face seemed to accept this, "Fair enough luv, at least go get a proper sword".

She wasn't about to argue with that even though he had agreed too easily. Running off she felt like a child who had pushed their luck but in reward been allowed to stay up past their bedtime. Racing below deck she met Colvern who instead of handing her a weapon lifted her with ease over his shoulder and rushed her into the brig. He put her down amazingly gently for the speed at which he did it, she'd only got the her feet as he locked the door and shrugged.

"Sorry captains orders, an' thanks for kicking so much lass".

She screamed after him, strings of profanities and comments about him deserving it. She tried to shake the bars loose, wasting masses of energy kicking and screaming all to no avail. Jack didn't trust her, he tricked her, he locked her up.

She was going to make him pay for this.

---_Authors Notes_---

How bad am I? I haven't updated in ages. Who knew I'd actually have to study this year? I can tell you it wasn't me (Well it is my final year :/) My humblest apologies. Despite the length I hope you like the chapter. I didn't want to drag this out with another page or so that it didn't need. I want to get straight to it. Not that I deserve it but I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review if you have the time And I'm taking a break from uni work and writing the next chapter now so I'll get it up this weekend, with my apologies.


	14. Interrupted

_**Chapter 14 - Interrupted **_

The morning had gone so well. The sun shone brightly despite the winds, Jack seemed happier despite still not telling Louise what was bothering him and all of a sudden she was going to get a fight, something to disrupt the normal days. And then without warning she was in the brig. The angry Louise paced the small space she had, trying to think of anything but her mind was clouded with annoyance, that's when hope walked in.

Danny had been below when he had heard the hollering on deck. He was rushing to see what was going on when he heard even louder angrier shouts, namely those of Louise. It had reminded him of the first time he'd met her and she'd called him every name under the sun.

"What're ya doin' in there?" he asked cautiously.

Her eyes lit up , "I… er, was cleaning up down here when I got locked in".

"What were ya…", his question was interrupted but the sound of the Pearls guns.

"Danny can you just let me out? I'm going to get killed in here, for real this time", she added the joke on the end for good measure. It calmed the initial shock in his eyes and returned his focus, he grabbed the keys and let her out.  More gunfire sounded, Danny tried to shout over it, "What's going on?"

"Navy attacking, get up to the deck and don't tell anyone it was you who let me out" she said before setting off in a run.

"Why?"

She stopped only for a second, "captains orders I stay in there".

Louise felt slightly bad for using Danny, especially with the look on his face as he realised what he'd done but the sound of the two ships at war allowed her to get over it. She felt a rush of fresh air on deck and she saw the damage both ships had caused and retained in the few minutes she had been away. She seemed to have missed most of the proceedings as the Navy ship was now beside the Pearl and they were preparing to board. Everyone was shouting or generally growling like caged up animals, each thirsty for some blood. Louise ignored everyone else and her eyes quickly found her target. She pelted full force towards Jack, her momentum forcing him against the wheel, "what were you playing at?"

"Luv I think there's more import…"

Louise couldn't remember ever being this angry. "No! Come on I really want to know, am I that useless that I can't handle this? Is that all I'm good for Jack, cooking and… looking at?" she faltered for a second but recovered and screamed the last words louder than the rest.

The redcoats jumped aboard the Pearl and met the full force of the pirates. She heard Gibbs shout something to Jack and she replied for him by yelling, "just get on with it!"

"Louise?", the voice was far too proper to be a pirate. Looking away from Jack for a moment she saw the Commodore pointing at her and Jack saw it too, unfortunately he thought a lot faster in these situations.  "Sparrow leave her alone!"

For a split second Louise didn't understand. Then she caught up, Jack had a blade to her throat and almost without moving his lips he hurriedly whispered, "just play along darling".

She knew he was trying to calm her down with the 'darling' but in her current frame of mind it only made her angrier.

Jack could feel her racing heartbeat and he knew it wasn't going to be easy with how angry she was. As his crew fought a courageous battle below him his mind raced. That's when Louise said the stupidest thing she could have at that moment.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt a member of his crew. Not when I'm such a good little cook".

If his hands had been free he'd have buried his face in them, luckily James ignored her his eyes flaring in Jacks direction.

"Just hand yourself and miss Roberts over and we'll let your crew go."

Jack smiled, "it would seem I'm the one with a knife to miss Roberts throat commodore".

"It's Louise" she threw in pointedly. Again she was ignored.

James' eyes darted about, clearly he hadn't accounted for Louise in his plan, "we... we just want you Sparrow".

This time his bargain was met with laughter, "you're really missing the point".

"Yes, the point is I don't need rescuing and…" but out of the corner of her eye something distracted her. The sight of Stella being led onboard the Navy ship and a crushing wave of realisation washed over her. "That backstabbing bitch!" Her anger was quickly transfered to Stella who actually paid attention to her long enough to wave.

Jacks eyes flickered down to his crew, they were fighting a losing battle. He chuckled to himself, Tia had been right about everything.

"Me crew can go?"

James was smiling now, "you have my word".

"That's almost as good as the word of a pirate, I want your crew gone first".

"And leave me defenseless? I think not".

Jack took a step back, taking Louise with him. She had just realised what he was about to do and was now wriggling to get free but he tightened his grip. James weighed up his options and nodded silently, calling his men to fall back giving Jack and Louise a brief moment of privacy.

"Don't you dare", she said warningly.

"Thought you'd be glad ter get rid o' me luv?"

She elbowed him in the gut but he didn't relinquish, it was only once the redcoats were on their own ship he let her go, making a quick stride to stand in front of her.

James had a pistol trained on Jack, "the infamous Jack Sparrow".

"Captain Jack Sparrow", he corrected stamping his foot merrily, "ye can clearly me ship".

"I will never forgive you if you do this" Louise said behind him.

He turned to her for the tiniest second, "that's what I'm counting on".  Before she could question anymore James had the pistol in his back and she heard the words "clap him in irons". A silent tear rolled down her cheek, Jack was many things but he didn't give in, not that easily.

Gibbs was there in a second with a suspicious blood stain on his right sleeve, "what 'appened?"

"We've got to go after him, we need to find a different to way in. We'll get him back". Louise wiped the tear from her cheek and Gibbs pretended not to see, "Stella will tell them where you docked last".

James turned back to Louise and heroically held out a hand for her.

"I'd take that back if you want to keep it".

---

Jack sat locked in the lower bowels of a ship much cleaner than his but by no means as fast or impressive. His fantastical plan to follow a fabled map, sink his hands into some gold and sail off into the sunset a considerably richer man had gone somewhat off course. He calculated the journey back to Port Royal, assuming his appointment at the gallows was still at dawn that would give him at least an extra day to figure something out. His stupidity was apparent now but he hadn't been thinking about his own skin, for once. He damned himself for not listening to Tia.

"Jack?" he heard the cautious whisper before he saw her. Louise appeared and relief washed over her face when she spotted him.

"What are ye doin' here?" he asked covering the surprise in his voice with boredom.

She looked around the room in the useless hope of finding keys helpfully hanging on the wall as she talked, "well I was hoping to get you out but I guess I'll have to settle for whatever plan you've got".

"What?"

"Keys Jack, I was looking for keys but there aren't any so what's your plan?"

"I don't 'ave one"

She frowned at him and tried to search his face but he was looking at the floor. She laughed or else she may have cried. "I don't believe it, you wouldn't have just walked aboard without… no you wouldn't have".

He bit his tongue. He could have so easily reassured her and restored her faith in him but that wasn't part of his plan.

"It was for the good of me crew, and me own sanity".

"Excuse me?"

"You. I needed to get away from you", he was on his feet now with his back to her.

She stood at the bars her voice full of pleading, "Face the gallows rather than see me? You don't mean that Jack. I don't believe…"

He looked at her with disdain, "think a lot of yerself luv? You were doin' me 'ead in. Every five minutes, you've in a mood or you're in trouble".

"Fine. You're taking it out on me. That's fine, I'll wait till you've calmed down. But have no doubt I will get you out of this", she said in one quick but forceful breath before leaving quickly. She only just made it out of sight before the tears fell thick and fast.

Jack heard her struggle for air as she cried. He sat down and tried to think of anything else but it took her what seemed like a lifetime to compose herself and walk away. "It's for her own good" he muttered, more to convince himself than anything else.

Louise was barely back at the room she had been left in when she was summoned to see James. His room was a eclectic mixture of lavish formality, although his large desk was clearly where he spent most of his time. It's where he was as she walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I wanted to see how you are feeling?"

"I'm fine James, what would make you think there was anything wrong?"

He frowned, "well your behavior abroad the pearl was more than worrying".

"What shall we blame it on? A lapse of judgement or bad company?" Her voice was cold, she had no intention of playing sweetness and light.

"Well I understand if you wish to rest first but I'd hope you'd tell me how you ended up there".

"I'd rather not".

Despite her unwillingness to cooperate he still seemed concerned more than anything, "understandable and in any case, I'll ensure your kidnapping and the threats on your life are added to Sparrows list of crimes".

This broke Louise, she looked at the floor in quiet contemplation, "so he's to be…?"

"Yes, he will finally pay for his crimes".

"What about Stella?"

"She will be paid her reward and returned to her home in Port Royal".

This was what he believed was justice, "James?"

He looked at her hopefully, "yes?"

"I'm tired, I think I'll go rest now".

He nodded and had her escorted back to the room. She couldn't call it hers, because it wasn't. Her room was aboard a pirate ship she hoped was keeping a safe distance behind them not just for Jacks sake but for her own.

_--Authors Notes--_

Hey guys. I'm never promising anything ever again. Every time I promise a chapter something happens so I can't make it. So please just take my word I'm not giving up on the story and the next chapter will be soon hopefully. As always thanks you for your reviews, I always appreciate them and I'd love some on this chapter if you have the time. Many thanks!


	15. The Chase

_**Chapter 15 - The Chase**_

Commodore James Norrignton sat at his desk, reading through official letters and penning his own replies. He often found this work calming, to do something so ordinary on a journey like this. This journey was after all everything he had been working for. After so much meticulous planning, so much hunting, he had finally snared his prey. In his mind it was only a matter of time before someone caught Sparrow and he felt all the more glad it was him. Especially since there were still men after all this time who would not let him live down his decision to give him "one days head start".

Interrupting his thoughts a low ranking crew member brought in some breakfast and accepted James' nod nervously.

"I haven't seen you before", James commented.

He smiled shyly, "first post commodore".

"Young blood? You should appreciate your first journey was such a success", he returned to his letters.

"I do sir, thank you".

He stood there waiting for the commodores attention again.

"Anything else?", James asked looking up impatiently.

"Only that miss Roberts has been requesting to help in the kitchen sir".

He frowned, "ah I see. Could you ask her to come and see me please?"

"Yes sir", he left in a hurry leaving James once again with his thoughts. He had always considered there to be something strange about Louise, ever since she was so brash with him off that day in the Governors house. One thing was for sure though the Governor would welcome her back with open arms, he always seemed happier when having someone at home and James understood living alone himself.

A knock at the door interrupted him again and he welcomed them in assuming it was Louise.

"You wanted to see me, again?" she asked, sitting opposite him before he could offer.

"Yes I was told you wanted to help in the kitchen".

"Well I am getting a tad bored and I'm not too bad in the kitchen".

He watched her for a moment, feeling the familiar sense of strangeness about her. "I really don't think it's be a good idea".

"What if I simply took meals around the ship, surely it would be more helpful for me to relieve your men from the menial task?"

"You really want to help don't you?"

She smiled innocently at him, "of course. I'm not only bored but I feel I at least owe you something for saving me". It had taken her an hour of practice that morning to manage that sentence with a smile.

He sighed, despite his own wariness of her he still did not want a lady of society working in his galley. "Very well since I clearly can't change your mind, but don't overwork yourself".

She rose slowly not wanting to seem in a rush to depart, "I doubt bringing you dinner will be back breaking James". He laughed politely as she left and returned to his papers, mildly aware of her quick apparent change of heart.

Louise left the brief meeting with a sense of accomplishment. She only hoped her somewhat uninspired plan would work.

Sometimes she wondered where'd she'd be if she had a normal life, working nine to five, in the right time period to boot. Normally when this self doubt came over her she found herself doing something she couldn't ever imagine doing at home and this was no exception. As it was she couldn't ever imagine returning to a room and finding a woman waiting to crush her lungs under a corset. Unless she won the lottery. For now she had come to terms with keeping up appearances, she was doing it for Jack (although she did decline on the corset and gown in favor of a simpler dress). However with the way she was feeling, she wanted to confess everything to James right now and snuggle up in the brig herself.

Gibbs was currently holding a course on a slightly different route to Port Royal, he was heading for the area he'd suggested when they last planned a visit. At that point it had been riskier than Jack's hiding area but with the prospect of Jack's being betrayed, it was his only option on short notice. He'd thought of it as soon as Louise had screamed at him to follow them. He could have easily stopped them from taking her but that could have starting the fighting again and Jack's insane sacrifice would have been for nothing. Of course if he didn't make it to Port Royal in time Jack would be facing more than a few days in a locked cell.

--

They would be arriving in Port Royal the following day, James announced it to a happy crew that morning. Louise had acted like the news was welcoming but it was anything but. Jack was still locked up but worse still he said less and less to her every time she took him something to eat. She altered her routine daily, sometimes she'd say as little to him as he did to her, some evenings she found a stool and waited for him to eat, telling him her plans as he did. Nothing seemed to work, in fact the prior evening the first and only thing he said was "no carrots?"

At least when she took James his food he occasionally smiled and always thanked her. Then again James didn't have anything to worry about when they got back.

On this evening Louise appeared a little earlier than normal and James was still on deck attending to his duties.

"Shall I leave it on your desk?", she offered.

He looked at the work going on and nodded, "hopefully it won't get too cold".

Louise laughed entered his room, the only time she'd been in alone and it was the moment she'd been hoping for. Placing the food down she began the hurried task of searching his desk drawers. The first was locked but the next two were open and she breathed a sigh of relief as she found a spare set of keys, he would only miss them should his go missing. Unlikely since they never left him. Only as she got up to leave did she notice a letter on his desk that jumped out at her because of the words '_Regarding Jack Sparrow' _written along the top.

_Commodore Norrington,_

_I understand your latest venture is to once again attempt capture of Sparrow and his crew. As per usual I offer you luck but I hope I don't have to remind you of the current situation. With the rumors surrounding Sparrows last visit to the gallows still gossip here in London and your constant struggle to capture the man you may or may not have let slip through your fingers, you must realise your time in the Caribbean wears thins. That is unless this final attempt is successful. For your other work and service to the crown you have been offered a secure, grounded position here in London. A promotion of sorts that would allow you to settle down once and for all. This role will be compulsory if we do not hear news of Sparrow meeting his end. Consider this your chance to prove yourself still fighting fit and able to meet the challenges your current area of jurisdiction poses. I hope I have made myself clear on this matter. _

_Lord Hartford _

Louise dropped the letter and rushed from the room as fast as her legs would carry her. She felt no particular feelings for James but he was a good man and more sympathetic those below him than many other authority figures. Yet for him to remain Jack had to die. For her the choice was simple but at least she now understood his blind need to capture Jack. She took a moment to calm down before returning to the kitchen for Jacks meal.

Jack looked up from his seat and looked down just as quickly, apparently disappointed. She put the food down and took out the keys testing each one before finding the correct one and removing it from the rest.

"We'll arrive tomorrow afternoon so I suggest you use this", she held up the key before putting it with his food and giving it to him, "after midday and find somewhere to hide, where you can slip away during the search".

She turned to leave but was halted by one word.

"Why?"

"What?", she asked looking at him as he picked up the key and pocketed it.

"Why are ye doing this? 'aven't I made it obvious?"

She swallowed her pride, "what that you're bored of me? Yes Jack you've made that painfully obvious unfortunately I don't bore that easily. And I can't see the world rid of the infamous captain Jack Sparrow just yet".

He said nothing but stared at her in a quizzical fashion as she left without skipping a beat.

Louise had no time to shed tears this time as she rushed to the kitchen to pick up James' drink. She had left it give herself a reason to return to his room. Thankfully he was still on deck when she left it on the desk and returned the keys.

"You weren't waiting for me were you?"

Louise jumped, "I forgot your wine so I just came back with it".

"Oh thank you. And I see my food is not too ruined so I probably wasn't working hard enough".

"Not a problem James, if you'll excuse I'm going to go eat something myself".

"Before you go may I ask again how you ended up on the pearl?".

Louise closed the door and turned to him somberly, "as I said I'd rather not talk about it, for personal reasons". She threw the last part on in the hopes that it warded him off and on the surface it did but she still felt he was a little suspicious, maybe she wasn't as good an actress as she'd hoped.

Jack looked at the key for what had seemed like the hundredth time. Clearly his plan hadn't worked but hers had. And hers had been such a simple and predictable plan too. Then again had he really believed he could put her off in a few days of silent treatment? His fate was still not finalized which meant she could still be in danger and he had no idea if his escape would cast suspicions on her. As he ate the meal that brought him freedom he wondered what to do next.

The next morning Louise ate breakfast in a hurry. Emma one of the few maids aboard insisted she wear a gown today since they would be arriving 'home' as she put it. She was expected back to her room to change after eating and Louise just wanted to get it over and done with so she had left her adopted duties to whoever did it before she took over. She was walking back to the room when a door opened and from it came Stella. Both women stared at each other for a moment, after not seeing each other so far each suspected they wouldn't at all.

Louise carried on walking normally, "not everyday you see a antique".

"Back to tha' are we? Don't care what I did?", Stella replied.

"Of course I care. But if I begin to think about it I may do something that will cause a lot of trouble, not that I'd regret it". Louise stopped threateningly close to Stella who barely blinked herself being the taller of the two.

"Well don't worry darling I never told 'em that you think yerself Sparrows trophy wench, I thought it'd be more fun ta see your face come Monday at dawn".

Louise looked back before turing a corner, "I'd watch myself if I were you".

Although seeing Stella had turned a ugly day, uglier it had provided some information. For some reason Jack had until Monday morning rather than the Sunday morning. As it was Saturday, Monday felt a world away but she knew if he didn't get out it would arrive sooner than ever.

--_Authors Notes--_

I missed this. And before anyone yells at me I do indeed realise just how long it has been and let me tell you I'm sorry. This summer has been a hectic disaster that included 2 months in hospital and my external hard drive (with this chapter on) corrupted. Needless to say this second draft from memory doesn't quite feel up to par. And let me mention this, Jack's fortunes won't run as smoothly as this chapter made it seem. Anyway you guys know the drill R&R if you're still even reading this. I know my neglect has probably lost a few readers, again sorry (I'm writing chap 16 now).


End file.
